Reasons to Love
by pselJacobs
Summary: Three girls get transported back in time to 1899 New York and get involved with the newsies. Twoof the girls makes friends with all of them quickly, with one going through her own problems, but the other seems to have a love/hate with one in particular. Is it more love or hate?
1. Chapter 1

_So, it's been a while since I wrote a Newsies fanfic and I figured it was time for a new one. Again, it is a time traveling one. Don't wanna read it? Then don't. But for those of you that are still with me, then enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing Newsies. That is all Disney. **

Chapter 1

"How can you not have a favorite newsie?" Daisy asked her best friend Heather. The two were hanging out in Heather's room and had just finished watching their favorite movie: Newsies.

"I mean, I can understand not having just one since they are all perfect, but not even one?" their other friend Delilah added.

Daisy had long, straight, dark red hair and had black glasses that covered her blue eyes. She was also pretty tall, about 5'8", and very slender.

Heather had shoulder length, curly, dark blonde hair and also had blue eyes. She was significantly shorter, about 5'2", and was not as thin as Daisy.

Delilah had very long, straight dirty blonde hair that was in her traditional side braid. She had brown eyes and was about 5'5'. She was also curvy.

"I don't know, I just don't," Heather replied. "I really just wanna be bros with them. I mean, if I HAD to choose one, I guess I'd go with David. He seems the sweetest out of the bunch."

"But JACK!" Daisy argued.

"And SPOT!" Delilah followed.

"I know, I know. You guys are head over heels for Jack Kelly and Spot Conlon. I just don't feel that way about them."

"HEATHER!" a voice bellowed from the living room. Heather rolled her eyes and stood up. She walked out with Daisy and Delilah following her.

"Yes?" Heather asked when she got into the other room. There stood a tall woman with a platinum blonde pixie cut in her mid-30s dressed in a short black dress.

"I'm leaving for my date. You know what you have to do. Vacuum, do the laundry, clean the bathrooms-"

"Make the beds, wash the floors. Yaddah yaddah yaddah. I got it."

"Don't give me that attitude young lady. Be glad that your parents will left you to me or you would've been living on your own."

"Oh yes, I bow before the Great Queen Jillian of All." Heather got on her knees and bowed before her aunt. Daisy snickered. Jillian's eyes shot to her.

"One more sound out of you and I will ban you from this house."

"You've tried and yet, here I am," Daisy responded.

When Heather stood up, Jillian went back to her. "There's leftover salad in the fridge for dinner. Remember, no junk. You wanna fit into those new jeans, lose 2 inches."

With that Jillian turned on her heel and walked out.

"Lose 2 inches," Delilah mimicked in an annoying voice. She looked over at the other girl and saw her looking down at and holding her stomach. Daisy exhaled and put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Don't listen to that bitch. You are gorgeous."

"And those jeans look hella sexy on you," Daisy put in.

Heather straightened up and said, "Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say. Hey, you guys wanna walk to the store with me? I need more cleaning supplies."

"Sure, but just one question. Why do you put up with her? She is so awful to you."  
"She's all I have. What else can I do?"  
"Do like what Delilah and I did when we got tired of both of our parents' shit. Get emancipated and live on your own."

"I'm not strong enough to live on my own."

"Then come live with us," Delilah offered. "I mean, the three of us are gonna end up living together anyway. Why not get a head start?"

Heather actually thought about that for a moment. "That's not that bad of an idea. I'll think about it."

"Good. Cause living with the Wicked Bitch of the West is not healthy."

The three made their way for the door, but when they opened it, they were very surprised and confused. They opened the door and found themselves in a bakery, and old fashioned bakery, like from the late 1800s.

"Um, where are we?" Heather wondered.

"I don't know," Daisy stated. They saw an older man at the counter and decided to ask him what was going on.

"Excuse me, sir?" Delilah tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and a scowl crossed his face.

"How many times do I have to tell you dirty orphans that you can't get any free food?!"  
"Oh, no, we weren't-" Daisy tried, but was interrupted.

"I don't want to hear it! Just get out!" And he pushed them out the door. The fell onto the ground and when they looked up, they were even more confused; getting freaked out even.

"Okay, what is going on?! Where the hell are we?!" Heather flipped out, putting her hands on Daisy's shoulders.

"Calm down. You need to breathe and we need to think rationally."

Heather took some deep breaths and began to calm down.

"Okay, I'm fine now. I'm just…I don't know how I'm feeling. I just want to know where we are and how we got here."

"Um…" Daisy looked around and then thought of something. "C'mere." The three ran across the street to a woman sitting on a bench. "Excuse me, ma'am?"  
She looked up. "Yes?"  
"May I see your newspaper for one second."

"Certainly." She handed Daisy the paper. Heather couldn't place it, but there was something very familiar about this woman.

Daisy turned to the front page and her eyes went wide.

"Um, th-thank you very much." She quickly handed her back the paper and pulled Heather and Delilah away. "I know when and where we are."

"And?"  
"New York, 1899."

_Kinda short, I know. But hey, it's just the first chapter. More will be up soon. Tell me what you think in a review!_


	2. Author's Note

So, I added another friend into the story, so I re-wrote chap one. Just putting this A/N in so you all know to go back and read it to meet the new character.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What do you mean?!" Heather shouted-asked.

"What else could I mean by 'New York, 1899'?" Daisy repeated.

"But-but-but…how? I mean, stuff like this only happens in movies and stories," Delilah was also freaking out.

"I don't know. Maybe because we're so obsessed with Newsies the universe decided to be nice and put us there?"  
Heather gasped. "That's why that lady looked so familiar. She was David's mom!"

"Omigod, you're right. We're IN Newsies! I don't know whether to be more excited or more freaked out," Daisy said.  
"Well I know one thing you should freak out about," Delilah told her.  
"What?"  
"Jack Kelly is walking right towards us." Daisy looked over her shoulder and, sure enough, there was the famous Cowboy coming at them.

"Eep!" Daisy squeaked. But she didn't have time to say anything else because he was now right in front of them.

"Aftanoon ladies," he greeted them. "I noticed dat you three seem ta be a little lost and was wonderin' If I could be of soivece."  
"Um…well…I…" Daisy tried to say, but all words were failing.

"What my friend means to say is that we're new in town," Delilah covered.

"And we really don't know where anything is," Heather added. Daisy just nodded.

"Well, do you three got anywhere ta stay?" Jack asked. They just shook their heads. "Alright den. You'se two come wid me."

"Where are we going?" Daisy wondered, finally finding her voice.

"Ah ha! She speaks!" Jack teased, and Daisy turned bright red, crossing her arms. Her friends just laughed.

"That didn't answer my question," Daisy mumbled.

"We'se is goin' ta my place: Da Newsboys Lodgin' 'Ouse."

"You're a newsie?" Heather questioned.

"Yep. All us boys are. And if ya like da place, you'se guys could be too."

"I mean, we do need jobs."

"Yeah? Lets see 'ow ya get along wid da rest of us. And dat should be easy. We'se is all real nice. Now lets go. We're burnin' daylight." With that, he started to walk with the girls following him. "I'm Jack by da way. Jack Kelly."

"I'm Heather and this is Daisy and Delilah."

"Daisy? Like da flower?"  
"Dorky right?" Daisy said.

"Not at all. It's pretty." He smiled at her and then turned to face forward. Heather just looked to her friend and gave her a smirk.

Daisy rolled her eyes and mouthed, "Shut up." But couldn't help but smile slightly herself.

"'Ow old are you three anyway?"

"We're all 16," Delilah answered. "Why?"

"Just checkin' ta see where ya are in relation ta de ouddas."

"And?"  
"You'se about average."

Soon, they arrived at the Lodging House. It was smaller than the girls expected it to be. It was just a small brick building in between two shops. Jack led them inside and up the stairs to a room filled with bunk beds.

"Welcome ta my 'ome sweet 'ome!" Jack announced when they walked in. Again, it was smaller than it looked in the movie. The beds were all very cramped together and there was not a lot of open space. But it was just as messy as they anticipated. None of the beds were made and there were clothes everywhere. But the girls didn't mind. They knew it was just the way of the newsies.

"Cozy," Daisy commented.

"Now are there any open beds available for us or…?" Heather wanted to know.

"You goils actually get ya own room," Jack informed them.

"Wow, well aren't we special," Delilah replied.

"C'mon, it's right nest door." He brought them out of the boys' room and to the room next door where there were a few small beds. "Dis is da room we use whenevah we take a stray kid in until he wants ta leave. We hadn't had any in a while, so it's free for you'se."

"Thanks. This'll be great," Heather said.

"Where's everyone else?" Daisy wondered.

"Dey'se all finishin' up dere sellin' for da day. I was actually just about ta meet 'em all at Tibby's. You all wanna come and meet 'em?"  
"Well if we're gonna be living here I think it would be best if we knew them."

"You'se a little smart-ass ain't ya? Ya tough. Dat's good in a goil." He winked at her then walked out, gesturing them to follow him. Before they did, Daisy just grabbed one of each of her friends' hands and silently squealed over what had just happened. Heather and Delilah tried to keep their laughter quiet. But they quickly ran after Jack before we would realize they weren't there.

Soon enough, they were at the restaurant. And through the windows, the girls could see all the newsies packed in there. They'd be lying if they said they weren't nervous and a little scared. But they pushed those fears away and followed Jack inside.

"'Ey boys!" Jack called out. The noise quieted down, and the three could feel every eye on them. They huddled closer together. "We got some new goils joinin' us in da Lodge 'Ouse. Dere names are 'Eathah, Daisy and Delilah. Dey'se is also gonna loin 'ow ta be newsies. Now goils," he turned to the three, "go mingle wid ya new friends." He pushed them forward. They stopped and just looked around.

"Over 'ere!" a voice cried out. They looked and saw one of the tables had brought over three extra chairs. Nervously, they walked over and sat down.

"So which one of you is which?" one of the newsies at their table asked.

"I'm Heather."

"Delilah."

"And I'm Daisy."

"And what are your guy's names?" Heather asked, playing dumb.

"I'm Mush."

"Kid Blink."

"Skittery."

"Racetrack. But you'se can just call me Race."

They chatted a little until the waitress came over to take their order. They all told her what they wanted to eat. But when it was Heather's turn, she just said, "I'm good. I'm not hungry."

"Heather, you barely ate anything today," Daisy scolded.

"I had a big lunch."

"You had an apple!"  
"Seriously, don't start going crazy on us," Delilah told her.

"Fine. I'll have a salad, no dressing," Heather settled.

"With french fries," Daisy added. Heather just rolled her eyes.

When the waitress was gone, Delilah said, "You're not actually listening to that crazy woman right? Cause she is seriously wacked up."

"What woman?" Mush asked.

"Her aunt," Daisy answered. "She tells Heather here all the time that she's fat."

The boys upraised with arguments against that. Heather just gave her friends a look that read, "What did you start?"

After lunch, everyone headed back to the Lodge House. The boys scattered all over the house. Jack, at one point, took the girls aside and asked if they wanted to come with him to see their friend Medda perform that night. As much as they didn't much care for the character of Medda, they decided to go to see if they could get to like her as a person.

"One oudda thing," Jack warned them. "Spot Conlon will be dere."

_Hope you are all liking it so far. Please please PLEASE REVIEW!_


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

"Spot Conlon?" Delilah confirmed. "Like, Brooklyn's Spot Conlon?"

"Yeah, dat's da one. Ya hoid of 'im?"

"I've…heard stories." Heather and Daisy just watched in enjoyment as their friend glowed.

Around 8:00 pm, after some of the smaller newsies had offered up clothes to the girls, the four of them headed to the theatre. The girls headed for the front entrance, but Jack stopped them.

"Nah, nah, dat way we gotta pay for da tickets. Medda lets us in through da side." He brought them to the side door and opened the door for them, following in behind them.

"Jack Kelly, I was afraid I was going to have to start the show without you," a woman called out. They turned at the top of a small set of stairs, they saw a red headed woman decked out in a light blue dress and shoes make her way down.

"You know I'd nevah miss a show of yours Medda," Jack sweet talked.

"And who are these young ladies?"

"Dese are our new friends and Newsies 'Eathah, Daisy and Delilah."

"It's a pleasure to meet you girls. Are you new in town?"

"First night," Heather answered.

"Well, I hope you all enjoy the show. You should take your seats. Spot is already waiting at the table."

Delilah's stomach did flip flops when she heard his name. She had had a thing for him since she first watched Newsies.

And now I'm gonna meet him, she thought excitedly.

They made their way from backstage to the audience, and, sure enough, at a table down front, sat the Brooklyn newsie Spot Conlon. He looked over and waved at the fellow newsie as he saw him approach.

"'Ey Jacky-boy. Whadda ya say?" he greeted his friend, spitting in his hand and offering it out. Jack spit in his and shook.

"'Ey Spot. I got some people I want ya ta meet." Jack brought the girls forward and introduced them. "Dis ere is 'Eather, Delilah and Daisy." Spot immediately saw the look in Jack's eye when he introduced Daisy, and he smirked at the newsie.

"It's nice ta meet ya. It's always good ta 'ave some new goils around. Makes life more interestin'." Spot gave all them the once over.

Suddenly, the infatuation that Delilah felt was gone and annoyance rushed through her. She burrowed her brow together and stated plainly, "We're not here to be your playthings you know."

Every head in the group snapped to her. Spot's eyes narrowed and he said to her, "Are you back talkin' me? Do you know how I am?"  
"What? A shrimpy little stick who uses fear to get respect and only sees girls as sex toys?"

Heather looked over at Jack and just saw his eyes go wide. Daisy had a hand over her mouth. Spot was just in shock, no one ever spoke to him like that before that didn't walk away with a black eye. But since Delilah was a girl, he couldn't hit her.

"Listen goily, I don't know who you think you are, but no one talks ta me like dat and gets away wid it."

Delilah just shrugged and said, "There's a first time for everything." She then proceeded to the chair opposite from where Spot was sitting and sat down.

Heather, Daisy and Jack were trying so hard to keep in their laughter. But one glare from Spot sobered them up. They all took their places around the table and watched as Medda came on and performed, no one in the group really saying much.

Around 10:00, the show got out and the newsies, girls included, went backstage to congratulate Medda. After, they all headed outside to chat for a minute before Spot headed back to Brooklyn.

"It was nice seein' ya Jacky," Spot said. "And good ta meet you'se goils." Then his eyes landed on Delilah. "Well, 2 outta 3 ain't bad."

"Oh it was just wonderful meeting you too," Delilah replied sarcastically.

Spot scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I'll sees ya later." Then stalked off.

Once he was out of ear shot, Jack bust up laughing.

"Omegod," he said, trying to breathe. "Delilah, I ain't nevah seen someone act dat way 'round Spot. 'Specially a goil. Ya got spunk kid. In fact, dat's gonna be ya newsie name: Spunk."

"It's cute. I like it."

"And very true," Daisy and Heather said at the same time. They froze and looked to each other.

"Get out of my brain Heather!" Daisy "shouted" at her.

"Hey, it's not my fault we're the same person," Heather replied. They laughed as they all headed back to the Lodge House.

Once the girls were all in bed, Heather and Daisy decided to ask Delilah what was up.

"So, you and Spot," Daisy started. "What happened there?"

"Yeah, I thought you were in love with him . Back there it sounded like you hate him," Heather followed.

"I don't know! He just said that comment about girls and something just got switched on and suddenly I was saying things," Delilah explained.

"Wow, and I thought on our first day here we would make friends, not enemies," Daisy stated.

"I wouldn't call Spot my enemy. We're just not best friends. Or headed for romance like you and Jack are Daisy."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh please, Jack is totally into you."

"No way in hell."

"Dais, even I could see it. He's been stuck next to you all day and when Medda was singing the love song tonight he couldn't take his eyes off you," Heather pointed out.

"You both are insane."

"Jack and Daisy sitting in a tree," Delilah sang.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Heather joined in.

Daisy just blushed and through a pillow at Delilah while flipping off Heather.

"Look, let's just all go to sleep," she suggested. "We have our first day selling papers tomorrow."

**Reviews please!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next three months went by very fast for the girls. And everyday since their first day, they just became more and more acclimated to their new lives. Their first day of selling had gotten off to a rocky start, Heather being too shy to talk to strangers and Delilah being too aggressive to sell. Daisy, however, seemed to slip into being a newsie very easily and was able to sell all her papes with little advice from Jack.

And speaking of her and Jack, they had become a couple almost right off the bat. The initial attraction between them was so obvious, the boys wouldn't stop pestering Jack about when he would tell her. And he finally did. It all started with a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven:

Daisy, Jack, Delilah, Blink, Heather and Mush had all decided to stay home one night instead of going to a party in the Bronx. And to keep themselves entertained, Blink suggested the game. All their names had been put into a hat, and Mush pulled out Jack and Daisy's names. The two went into the closet and, once Jack closed the door, they just stood around awkwardly.

"So..." Jack started, shifting his weight on his feet. Daisy just pressed her lips together and wrung her hands. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew what she had to say to him and this was the perfect time to.

"Jack I-"

"Listen Cherry-" Jack said at the same time. They called her Cherry because one time at Tibby's she ordered cherry pie and had gotten it all over her face.

"You-you first," Daisy offered.

"'Kay. Cherry, um, da thing is...I dunno da right way ta say dis."

_Here it comes_, she thought. _He's gonna say he doesn't want to kiss me._

"I can't kiss ya. I mean, it ain't right ta kiss a goil dat ain't yours, ya know?"

Daisy felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes, but she blinked them back.

"Yeah, yeah, I totally get that. It's fine."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Will ya?"

"Will I what?"  
"Be my goil?"

She froze. Did he really just ask her that. No, she must've just imagined it.

"I-I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I asked if you'd do me de honah of bein' my goil. So dat I can kiss ya whenevah I want." A smile stretched across Daisy's face and she lunged at him. She put a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down into a searing kiss. When they pulled apart, Jack smirk and stated, "I take it dis means ya like me too huh?"

Daisy rolled her eyes and connected their mouths again.

Jack pulled her closer as his tongue brushed her bottom lip and she granted him entry. His tongue trailed the roof of her mouth as his fingers traced her spine, making her shiver.

After a little while, there was a bang on the door. "'Ey dere you two! Times up!" Blink called. The two paid no attention and kept going. Someone outside opened the door and the new couple finally broke apart when they heard hollers and cheers.

And ever since then, the two were inseparable. They sold together, they sat at Tibby's together, they were everywhere together. Sometimes they even shared the same bed. They just promised Kloppman that nothing would happen.

Delilah and Heather were having a great time in their new lives too. Well, most parts of it anyways. Whenever they went to Brooklyn, the newsies would try to keep Delilah and Spot separated, but they would always find ways to get to each other and, no doubt, a heated argument would start. The only thing that stopped a legit fight from breaking out was that Spot couldn't bring himself to hit a girl. But that wouldn't stop Delilah from trying to get a hit in every now and then. But the more they fought, the more Heather and Daisy were sure they were crazy about each other. They figured that no one could fight like that and not have feelings for the person. They went back to the elementary school theory of being mean to the one you like. Delilah denied it with all her might, but they never believed her.

Heather was also have some problems of her own. The words of her aunt still were burnt into her brain, and she 100% believed every harsh word her aunt had ever said to her. She would compare herself to Daisy and Delilah and the women on the street that they were selling to, and she felt like she wasn't good enough. She was trying to make herself look physically better by trying to get thinner. As a newsie, she already didn't eat very much. But whenever they were able to have a full meal, she would really just push the food around her plate, or put the food in napkins and hide them so it would look like she was eating it. She would actually eat it when she thought the girls or any of the newsies were getting suspicious. But then she would excuse herself to the bathroom and throw it up. She made sure to be sneaky about her eating habits so that none of the others would find out. And so far, she was successful. She would also use her food money on other things. The thing she was so keen on buying was clothes, specifically dresses. More specifically, lace dresses. So far, she had three, and was thus named Lace.

It also didn't help that the one boy she was dying to meet hadn't shown up yet. And he wouldn't until the "movie" part started, and who knows when that would be. It had already been three months and nothing; and frankly, she was getting impatient.

So impatient, that this morning, she was refusing to get out of bed. Finally when Jack came in and pulled off her covers and the pillow from under her head, she realized that there was no other choice.

"Alright already! I'm up!" she yelled, throwing the pillow at him as he left the room. She turned to Daisy, "Why do you like him?"

"Well I mean, he's nice to me," she defended him, giggling.

Heather just rolled her eyes and made her way to the dresser to pick out her clothes. She didn't wear her lace dresses out selling. She didn't want them to get dirty or torn.

Suddenly, Delilah saw something on Heather's bed. "And what is this?" She picked up a small blue, spiral bound notebook. Heather stopped when she heard those words, afraid to turn around. "Could this be Heather's diary perhaps?" Heather's head whipped around while Daisy just ran next to Delilah. Delilah opened it to a random page and started reading. "Dear Diary," Heather lunged for it, but, Delilah being taller, just held it out of her reach. "I don't know whether it's I've been around him for too long or I'm going crazy," Heather almost got it on one of her jumps, so Delilah gave it to Daisy who was even taller, and she continued reading.

"But I think I'm starting to develop feelings for..." She saw the name and looked at heather who just had her face in her hands. "Racetrack Higgins?! Omigod! You have a thing for Race?!"

"SHHHHHHHH!" Heather quieted her, grabbing the notebook. "He is right in the next room!" she harshly whispered. She collected herself, then went on, "And it was like 2 months ago for a week, I am over it." It didn't help her case that the two had become very close over the last few months and had become selling partners.

"Nope, nope, I think you're in love with Race and you just have to admit it," Delilah mocked.

"You're in love with him and want to marry him and have his babies," Daisy added.

"That's so far from true I don't even know what it is!" Heather argued.

"Actually, I think it's the most truthful thing I've ever said. Omigod! Lace and Race!" They continued arguing until they heard a voice from the door.

"'Ey, 'ey, 'ey, what's wid all da noise?" The three paused, and looked over to the door. There stood Racetrack. Delilah and Daisy busted up laughing while Heather just turned three shades of red. Race just looked very confused.

"Um, it-it's nothing Race. Just a little debate," Heather covered, walking over to him. "We'll be down in a minute." She pushed him out and closed the door. With her back to the door, she just gave a murderous look to her "friends" who were still dying.

"Omigod," Daisy panted, trying to breathe and wiping tears out of her eyes, "we are gonna give you so much shit about this."

"Forever," Delilah finished in between laughs. Heather didn't break her glare as she grabbed clothes from the dresser, all the way until they were outside. The boys gave them odd looks, but none dared to pry.

The group made their way to the Distribution Center and stood outside the gates waiting for them to be opened. All the while, Daisy and Delilah were still mocking Heather mercilessly.

"You want me to soak ya? Cause I will," Heather threatened, raising a fist.

"Now what seems ta be da issue 'ere?" Jack asked, putting a defensive arm around Daisy. Daisy opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off by Heather.

"Nothing. Nothing s going on. All is perfectly fine."

"Yeah Jack, don't race to an conclusions," Delilah joked and Daisy busted up laughing again while Heather just shoved the girl who spoke.

No more was able to be said on the matter because at that second th e boy that had no idea he was being talked about spoke up, "Dear me, what is dat unpleasant aroma? I fear da sewers may've backed up durin' da night." The girl looked where he was looking and saw what made him say that.

"Too rotten ta be da sewers," Boots added on.

"Must be da Delancey bruddahs," Crutchy followed, making them all laugh.

And sure enough, Oscar and Morris Delancey approached them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our favorite boys," Delilah said sarcastically.

"Morning ladies," Oscar said with a cocky grin. "Daisy, when you get tired of the bum, I'm always available."

"Thanks, but I'd rather my boyfriend be human for one thing." The newsies all called out at her response, and Oscar's grin dropped into a glare, and he turned it onto Snipeshooter.

"In the back ya lousy little shrimp!" and he pushed him down.

Jack just sighed and reached down to help the younger newsie up.

"It's not good to do that," heather told the Delancey. "It's not healthy."

"Ya shouldn't be callin' people lousy little shrimps Oscar. Unless you're refferin' ta da family resemblance in ya bruddah 'ere," Jack sassed them.

''Ey, 'ey! 5 to 1 Cowboy skunks 'em!" Race called out. "Huh, who's bettin'?"

"I'll take a piece of that," Heather spoke up.

"Dat's right, it's an insult," Jack continued. "And so's dis.' He stole Morris's hat and ran off, the Delancey's right behind him. He led them all around the square. The newsies weren't too far behind, the girls in the front. They saw Jack bump into someone, but they didn't see his face. They just ran after him. As heather was running, a hand grabbed out and stopped her.

"What's going on?" a boy about her age asked.

"Fight!" she answered, then pulled from his grasp and kept going. Then, it hit her who had just asked her that question. She stopped and turned to confirm it. It was indeed David Jacobs. But she couldn't stop and stare for long. The other newsies were on her trail and if she didn't hurry she would be trampled. So she ran on, trying to start breathing again.

Not after too long, Jack won and the gates to the DC were opened. The newises formed a line to get their papes, the girls right behind Jack who was first. Heather was biting her lip to keep the smile on her face from growing any wider.

"What's with you?" Daisy asked.

"Race talk to you?" Delilah teased.

"No," she said, pushing her shoulder. She gestured further down the line. The other two looked and they saw David as well. Their eyes went wide and they turned back to their friend. "Race didn't talk to me, David did." She was almost squealing.

"Keep your cool now Lace," Daisy reprimanded her. "You don't want to lose...actually, you can't lose what you never had."

"You wanna go Cherry? C'mon, let's do this, right here, right now!"

"Ooh, I'm so scared," Daisy said sarcastically. Heather threw a punch that daisy easily missed. Heather wasn't the best when it came to fighting. Jack was trying to teach her, but she wasn't catching on as fast as the other two. She was definitely the weaker link.

The two went on "fighting" for a while, with the newsies cheering them on until Jack came and picked up Daisy, putting her on the other side of him.

"Cut it out you two," he said in a tone of voice that sounded like he was so done, "and just get ya papes so we can start woik." Heather stuck her tongue at the newsie leader and walked past him, paying for her 50 papes.

Once she bought her papes, she sat down next to Race, who was next to Jack who was next to Daisy, and laid her legs across Race's.

"Lace and Racetrack sitting in a tree," Delilah whispered in Heather's ear after she bought her own papes. Heather just pushed her face away. But when Delilah got out of her way, Heather saw David buying his papes. Race saw her look off and followed her gaze. When he saw what she was looking at, he nudged her and waggled his eyebrows. Blushing, she just hit his cap in front of his eyes and went back to looking through her paper.

But her head snapped up again when she heard David say, "I paid for 20, and I only got 19." She and Jack were immediately up and by his side.

"You callin' me a liar kid?" Weasel, the man who sold the newspapers, accused him. Jack silently counted them.

"No, I just want my papers."

"It's 19," Jack confirmed. "It's 19, but it's an honest mistake. I mean, Morris can't count to 20 with his shoes on." Morris lunged at him, but was stopped by the bars in his way. "Hey Lace, will ya spot me two bits?"  
"Are you kidding? I have my eye on another dress that I gotta save up for."

"You and your damn dresses," he mumbled. "Race, what 'bout you?" Without a word, the fellow newsie tossed him the money. "Anudda 50 for my friend," Jack told Weasel.

"I don't want another 50," David tried to refuse.

"What kind of newsie doesn't want more papes?" Heather questioned.

"Me. I don't." But Jack wouldn't hear of it. He shoved the other papes in David's arms and proceeded to walk down the stairs, but David wouldn't stop. "I don't want your papes. I don't take charity from anyone. I don't know you, I don't care to. Here are your papes." He tried to hand them to Jack.

"Hey, if you don't want them, I'll take them," Delilah said, taking them and adding them to her own pile.

"Cowboy, they call him Cowboy," the younger boy next to David told him.

"Yeah, I'm called that. And a lot of oudda things, includin' Jack Kelly which is what me mudda calls me. What do dey call you kid?" Jack asked.

"Les. And this is David. He's older."

"No kidding," Daisy, who had made her way next to Jack, nudged Heather teasingly. Heather just pushed her arm away. She looked towards David and saw him looking at her. She smiled shyly and looked down.

"So 'ow old are you Les?" Jack went on.

"Near ten," the little boy answered.

"Near ten, well dat's no good. If anyone asks, you should say you're 7. See, youngah sells more papes, and if you and I are gonna be partners-"

"Wait," David interrupted him, pulling his attention away from Heather, "who said anything about being partners?"

"Well you owe me two bits right? Well, I'll consider dat an investment. We sell togeddah and split 70-30. Plus, you get da benefit of obsoivin' me and me goil, no charge."

Daisy bit her lip, knowing what was coming next.

"A-ha," David said.

"A-ha," Jack mimicked. Daisy didn't know why, but she always found that extremely hot.

"You're getting' da chance of a lifetime 'ere Davey," Crutchy spoke up. "Ya loin from Jack and Cherry, ya loin from da best. Cherry sold all her papes on 'er foist day."

"Not to toot my own horn or anything but..." she stated, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Toot, toot," Delilah and Heather both added.

"Well, if they're the best, why do they need me?" David asked.

Jack's face hardened. "Listen, I don't needs ya pal. But I ain't got a cute little bruddah like Les 'ere ta front for me. All I gots is my goil Cherry 'ere, and she won't let me use 'er as a front."

"I won't be used as a sob story!" she argued.

"With this kid's puss and our God-given talent, we could move a thousand papes a week." He then turned his attention to Les. "So whadda ya say Les, you wanna sell papes for me?"  
"Yeah!" Les agreed, his eyes sparkling.

"So we got a deal?"  
"Wait," David interrupted again. "It's got to be at least 50-50."

Jack stopped to think. For a little to long for Heather's liking.

"Answer him," she scolded.

"60-40, I forget da whole thing," he finally offered. David looked hesitant, but with all the other newsies pushing him to do it, he put out his hand to shake. Jack spit in his and went to shake, but David pulled away. Jack looked insulted. "What's da mattah?"  
"That's disgusting," David answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. The others around him started laughing and walking out the gates.

"The name of the game s volume Dave. Ya only took 20 papes. Why?"

"Bad headline."

"That's what we thought too when we first started," Heather told him. "But then we learned the motto that the newsies live by."

"Which is?"

"'Eadlines don't sell papes, newsies sell papes," Jack explained. "We're what 'olds dis town togeddah."

"And this town will fall apart if we don't start hawking," Delilah pointed out.

"So, ya ready ta loin da fine art of hawkin' 'eadlines?"

Before David could answer, Daisy spoke up," Jack, why don't we go on ahead and get into it a little, and then let Davey catch up with us."

"Den who's he gonna sell wid?"  
"Heather. He's the second best."

All heads turned to the shorter girl. "I mean, I can, but I'm supposed to sell with..." She looked to Race, eyes pleading with him to let her do this.

"Nah, it's fine Lace. Go on and 'elp da new guy. Spunk and I can sell."

"Oh, I'm sure we will have plenty to talk about," Delilah said in a teasing tone, right at Heather.

Heather grabbed her arm and whispered harshly, but quietly so no one else would hear, "You say one word and I will see to it that you are locked in a room with Spot." Delilah just smirked and walked away with Race.

"Meet us at da boxin' ring in an hour," Jack instructed, and then walked off with Daisy, who winked at Heather, leaving her alone with David.

_Wow, this is the longest chap I've written in a really long time. Maybe there will be more in the future. Keep reading o find out! And you know what will make updates happen? REVIEWS!_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As much as Heather loved Daisy for getting her to have alone time with David, she hated her a little for just leaving them standing there awkwardly. They were both just looking anywhere but at each other and David was shuffling with his papers.

"Um," he finally spoke up, "I-I don't think we were properly introduced. I'm David."

"Heather. But everyone just calls me Lace." There was another awkward silence until Heather broke it with, "Well, we should get to selling. We don't have long until we need to met Jack and Daisy."

"And I'm assuming Daisy is Cherry."

"Yes."

"And the other girl?"  
"That's Delilah, but her newsie name is Spunk." With that, they headed off together.

"C'mon Les. Les?" David turned around and saw that his little brother was no where to be found. His eyes widened with worry.

"Don't worry. I saw him run after Jack and Daisy." She saw his body relax and followed after Heather.

"So, who was the guy you were originally gonna go selling with?" David asked her a little while into their selling.

"That's Racetrack."

"And you two are close?"  
"Real close. He's become one of my best friends here."

"Are you, you know, sweet on him?"

"I used to be. But I got over that real fast. No I just see him as a friend."

"Okay." She looked up at him and she swore she saw him try to force down a grin, but she pushed that out of her mind.

She instead focused on teaching David everything she knew about selling. Using fronts, improving the truth, everything. David wasn't too keen on the idea of lying, but Heather assured him that it was a sure fire way of selling. And this proved to be very true when Heather had sold almost all her papes and David, still bent in using the real headlines, barely sold any. After an hour, they made their way to the boxing ring. They found Jack and daisy sitting on one of the benches watching the fight. They must've been taking a quick break.

Daisy looked over and saw the two of them approaching. "How'd you do on your first day newbie?" she asked David when the two reached them.

"He refuses to make things up. He only sticks with the original headlines," Heather explained.

"And you think you'll sell?"

"My father taught me not to lie," David told them.

"And mine taught me not ta starve so I guess we both got an education," Jack retorted.

Suddenly, David noticed something and looked around, "Where's Les?"

As if on cue, the little newsie broke through the crowd to the group.

"The guy gave me a quarter!" he announced excited. "Quick, give me so more last papes." He was about to go back in, when David stopped him.

"Wait." He bent down and sniffed his brother. "You smell like beer."

"That's how I got the quarter. The guy bet me I wouldn't drink some."

Heather, Jack and Daisy started laughing. David looked to Heather, and she quickly hid her smile behind her remaining papes.

In between laughs, Jack scolded Les, "'Ey, no drinking on the job. It's bad for business. And what if someone called a cop on ya?"

Across the ring, David saw an older man staring at them. He bent down to Jack and asked, "Is he a friend of yours?"

Jack looked to where David was pointing and his smile dropped instantly. Heather saw him too and paled. "Beat it!" Jack called out. "It's da bulls!" He took Heather's hand and the two of them booked it, the others close behind them. They tried to lose the man by cutting across the ring, but sure enough, the man was right on their tail.

They led him out of the boxing ring, down a few blocks and into another lodge house. David's head was filling with questions that he was determined to get answers to.

The group ran up the stairs of the building to the roof. Jack and Heather jumped over the edge while David, Les and Daisy stopped to look for them. Suddenly, the pairs' heads popped up, showing that they did not jump off the building, but just off the ledge onto another part of the roof. The other three quickly followed. And the second they were hidden, they heard the door to the roof open and someone run up.

"Sullivan! Montgomery! Just wait til I get you both to the Refuge!" The group silently sneaked away.

They made it back onto the street and took a minute to catch their breath. They figured they were safe, but to be sure Jack thought they should go a little further.

"GAH! I don't exercise!" Daisy commented, but followed anyways.

David finally had enough. He stopped in front of Jack and told him, "I'm not running any farther."

"Good. Cause this is where we wanted to go," Daisy told him. Jack opened the door for the girls to enter with the boys behind them.

"I want some answers," David practically yelled at Jack and Heather.

"Shh!" Jack tried to quiet him, but it didn't work.

"Who was he and why was he chasing you? And what is this Refuge?"  
"Quiet! You wanna get us kicked out?" Heather scolded, whispering. She then looked at Jack, knowing they had some explaining to do.

"The Refuge is dis jail for kids. The guy chasin' us was Snydah, da warden," Jack told him.

"You were in jail? Both of you?" Les questioned. They nodded. "Why?"  
"Well I was starvin' so I stole some food."

"Food?" David countered disbelieveingly.

"Yeah, food," Daisy confirmed, a little pissed off that her boyfriend was being called a liar. She walked next to him and put an arm around is waist.

"What about you?" David turned his attention to Heather.

"One of our younger newsies a couple months back was sick real bad. He needed medicine or he wouldn't have made it. So I went to the pharmacy and stole what he needed. I didn't have the money to pay for it. I've also stolen food for some of the smaller boys and our newsies that live on the street. He's never actually gotten me in the Refuge before. I keep getting out of his sights."

David seemed to believe her story, so he turned back to Jack. "He called you Sullivan."

"Well my names's Kelly. Jack Kelly. Ya think I'm lyin'?"

"Well you do have a way of improving the truth." Jack felt Daisy's grip on him tighten out of anger. He kissed her on the cheek, allowing her to calm down. "Why was he chasing you?"

"Well, like I said, he's never actually caught me, so he's after me to get me in," Heather explained.

"And for me, I escaped," Jack said.

"Oh boy, how?" Les questioned, in awe.

"Well dis big shot gave me a ride out in 'is carriage."

"I bet it was the mayor," David guessed almost sarcastically.

"You looking for a soaking Jacobs?" Daisy threatened, moving closer. But Jack pulled her back, without moving his eyes from David.

"It was Teddy Roosevelt. Ya evah hoid of 'im?" Jack shot back.

"What is going on out here?" a voice came from behind them. They turned and saw a red-headed woman in a purple dress at the top of the stairs. "Out! Out! Out!" She started to make her way down the stairs, but Jack met her halfway.

"You wouldn't kick me out wid out a kiss goodbye, would ya Medda?"  
Seeing how it was, Medda started laughing and hugged Jack. "Oh, Kelly. Where ya been kid? I miss seeing you up in the balcony."

"Hangin' on ya every woid," Jack replied, kissing her hand.

Medda looked behind him and saw the two girls. "Ladies, ladies, ladies, when are you going to come and sing in my theatre? And where is Delilah?"  
"Selling with Race," Heather answered.

"And you're not?"  
"Nope. I decided to help the newbie today."

"Medda, dis is David and Les," Jack introduced.

"Hello," she greeted them.

"And dis is da greatest star of da Vaudeville stage Miss Medda Larkin, da Swedish Meadow Lark."

"Velcome gentlemen."

"Medda also own da joint." Then. Medda noticed Les and bent down to him.

"Oh, what do we have here? Aren't you the cutest thing that ever was. Yes you are." She brushed his face with her fan, and Les started coughing. Medda's face looked concerned. "Are you alright?"

Les then took a paper, still coughing, and asked, "Buy me last pape lady?"  
Medda's smile grew. "Oh you are good. Oh yes, this kid is really good. Speaking as one professional to another, I say you have a great future."

"So is it alright if we stay 'ere for a little while Medda?" Jack asked. "Just til a little problem outside goes away?"

"Sure. Stay as long as you like. Toby?" she called over to a concessions worker. "Give my guests whatever they like." Medda then walked away to go onstage to start her song with David and Jack following close behind. The two stood at the edge of the wings, watching intently. Heather and Daisy tried to hold in their laughter, but when they saw Les was listeing, they quickly ran over and covered his ears.

"Guys! Cut it out!" he cried. He batted at their hands and they eventually gave up.

The group stayed for a few more songs, then decided to head out. Outside, Jack lit a cigarette and asked, David, "So you like that?"

"Oh I loved that. I loved it. She is beautiful. How do you know her?"  
"She's a friend of my faddah's."

"And we met her through him," Daisy answered, sitting on his lap when he was in a shoe shining chair.

David took out his pocket watch to check the time. "Oh, it's getting late. My parents are gonna be worried. What about yours?" He asked more looking at Heather.

Heather and Daisy gave each other a look and Heather just answered, "It's a long story." They had only just recently told the newsies about them being from the future and they had to prove it was true. They didn't want to go through all of that right now, and David was a smart kid and he might go running to the authorities. And they didn't want to risk that.

"My folks are out west lookin' for a place ta live," Jack spoke up, "like dis." Daisy got off him so he could fish a comic out of his pocket and showed it to David and Les. "See, dat's Santa Fe, New Mexico. As soon as dey find da right ranch, dey're gonna send for me."

"Then you'll be a real cowboy," Les stated.

Before anything else could be said, there was a loud crash from around the corner.

The four teenagers booked it with Les after them, calling for them to wait up. They turned the corner and saw a building on fire with lots of people outside all fighting. The group quickly made their way to the sidewalk.

David, never having seen violence like this before, suggested, "Guys, why don't we go to my place and divvy up? You can meet my folks."

"Don't look so scared Dave, it's just the trolley strike," Daisy said.

"Dese couple of dumb-asses must not've joined or somethin'," Jack added.

"C'mon, let's get out of here," David pushed.

"Maybe we'll get a good headline tomorrow," Heather guessed, clapping David on the back. She turned back and saw Les asleep on the bench. "Look at thism he slept the whole way through it." She went to sit next to him and stroked his hair soothingly.

"So, are you guys coming?" David asked.

"I think I'm actually gonna head back, I'm pretty beat," Daisy said.

"I'll walk ya back. But Lace, you go on," Jack followed. Heather furrowed her brow in confusion as to why they would leave her, but agreed. "We'll see ya tomorrow Dave."

Daisy waved bye, and the two interlocked fingers and walked away. David and Heather couldn't hear them, but they were whispering about how the two they just left needed the time alone.

Heather then picked up Les in her arms. "Lead the way," she said to David.

_Another long chap! Yay! Please review!_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As David and Heather were walking to his house, he looked over at her carrying a sleeping Les and said, "If he's getting to heavy for you, I can carry him. It's really no problem."

"Don't worry about it. No matter how much my friends give me shit for being weak, I'm actually pretty strong and can handle carrying a scrawny 9 year old boy." He chuckled and they continued the walk in a comfortable silence.

Finally, they arrived at an apartment building. David led her up the stairs to his apartment. He opened the door and they were instantly met with a woman saying, after looking at Les, "My God, what happened?"  
"Nothing Ma," David assured her. "He's just sleeping."

David's mother took the boy from Heather's arms. "David Jacobs, you let this lovely young woman carry your little brother all the way home."

"I offered to carry him, but Heather refused."

"We've been waiting dinner for you," a man that Heather assumed to be his father said. "Where have you been?" Instead of answering, he just reached in his pocket and took out all the change he made that day selling. "You made all this selling papers?"

"Well, half of it is my friends' Jack and Daisy."

"And who is this?" He pointed to Heather who had just been standing there awkwardly, not sure of what to do.

"This is also my friend, and my selling partner today, Heather Montgomery. Heather, these are my parents, and that's my sister Sarah." He pointed to a girl sewing in a chair who looked up and smiled. Heather smiled politely back. She had never been a fan of the character of Sarah.

"Esther," David's father said to his wife, "perhaps David's partner would like to join us for dinner. Why don't you add a little more water to the soup." He kissed her cheek and she playfully shoved him away.

Heather felt nervous as she sat down to eat. She had a few reasons to be. One, she was sitting next to David who she had just met and was already giving her butterflies. Two, she was eating alone with his family. And three, it was eating. She really wished she could refuse the food, but that would be rude. And considering she hadn't eaten lunch that day, David would be suspicious as to why she was refusing food. So she only asked for a small amount. When she tasted it, she was hoping she would hate and therefore not eat much, but it was so good that she devoured the whole bowl.

"So, Heather, how are my boys at selling?" Mayer, David's father, asked her at the end of dinner.

"Well, from what I saw today, your boys are a couple of born newsies. So with their hard work and my, Jack's and Daisy's experience, I figure we could peddle a thousand papes a week and not even break a sweat," she said.

"That many?"  
"More when the headline's good?"  
"So what makes a headline good?" Sarah wondered.

At that moment, Heather was beyond glad Jack wasn't there. In the movie, whenever Sarah had said that line to him, it always sounded so desperate and it was Heather's least favorite line. But right now, she just sounded curious.

"Oh you know, catchy words like maniac or corpse." She then turned to David. "Lovenest or nude." David smiled and bit his lip to keep from laughing. She started laughing too, but caught herself when she noticed the other three set of eyes on the two of them. "Excuse me, maybe I'm talking too much."

"Sarah," Mayer spoke up, "Go get the cake your mother is hiding in the cabinet."

"That's for your birthday tomorrow!" Esther responded.

"I've had enough birthdays. This is a celebration!"

"I'll get the knife," David offered.

"I got the plates," Sarah followed.

"This is only the beginning Papa. The longer I work, the more money I make."

"You'll only work until I go back to the factory. And then you are going back to school like you promised." Heather's heart broke when she saw Esther, David and Sarah all exchange glances to each other. But they replaced those looks with grins as they walked back to the table.

"Happy birthday Papa," Sarah said, kissing her father on the cheek.

Esther started cutting the cake and was handing out pieces. When she handed one to Heather, Heather tried to refuse, "Oh, no thank you. I'm full."

"Oh hush. There's always room for cake. Besides, you're too thin," Esther retorted.

_If only that were true_, Heather thought, accepting the cake.

After dessert, David asked if she wanted to come out onto the fire escape with him.

"Sure, I'll be right there. I just need to use the bathroom first. Where is it?" He pointed her in the direction and she walked away. She locked the door behind her and turned on the water so that the family wouldn't hear her. She knelt in front of the toilet and emptied the contents of her stomach. She always felt guilty right after, but then that went away and the thought that she was getting thinner entered her head. She rinsed her mouth, then went to join David.

The two stood side by side for a little while in silence, but then Heather asked, "So how'd your dad get hurt?"  
"At the factory. It was an accident. He's no good to them anymore so they just fired him."

"That's so unfair. Was it your idea to drop out of school and work?"

"Yep. It took a while to convince them that it was the right thing to do, but they finally came around."

"Do you miss school?"

"Not as much as I thought I would. I mean, I had friends, but not a ton. I was more into learning than being popular."

"Did you...did you have a girl?" She looked down and played with her fingers.

David shook his head. "Nah. I mean, I've liked girls at my school, but none of them have ever liked me back. This one girl pretended to like me so she could copy off me during tests. They just see me as a book nerd. That's really all everyone sees."

"That's not what I see." She looked up at him and saw him looking down at her.

It looked like he was about to say something else, but then Mayer interrupted him, "David, it's getting late. Why don't you walk your girl home and then get to bed."

"Papa, she's not my girl," he said shyly, blushing. Heather just chuckled.

"It was great meeting you Mr. Jacobs."

"You too Heather. You're always welcome here." She smiled and he disappeared back inside.

"You know Lace, you're welcome to spend the night," David offered.

"Thanks, but I got my own place. But you're family's real nice."

"Thanks. Now let's get you home." They climbed down the fire escape and started in the direction of the Lodge House.

As they were walking, David asked, "So you asked me if I had a girl, do you have a guy?"  
"I told you, Race and I are just friends."

"I know that. But you live with a bunch of guys. You haven't liked any others? Or none of them have liked you?"

"Well, Mush had a thing for me for a while. Tried for a long time to get me to be his girl."  
"And you never said yes?"  
"I just didn't see him that way. It's like they're all my brothers."

"But you saw Race that way?"

She pushed him a little. "For a week a couple months ago. God, you sound like Daisy and Delilah."

"Sorry. I'm just trying to get to know you. You're fun to talk to." He smiled at her. Heather hoped it was dark enough that he couldn't see her blush.

"Well, what do you wanna know?"

"How'd you get the name Lace?"

"I love lace dresses. I have three."

They kept on like this all the way to the Lodge House. When they arrived, they saw Race, Delilah, Jack and Daisy all outside.

"There she is," Daisy announced when the two came in sight.

"How long have you guys been waiting out here?" Heather wondered.

"Race and I just got back," Delilah said. "We went to Sheepshead."

"Did gambling Race scare you too?" Delilah nodded. They all loved Race. But when he got into watching races, he definitely got into it. Heather turned to David, put a hand on his arm, and said, "Thanks for walking me home Davey." She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

David felt all the blood rush to his face. "Um, no-no problem. I'll see you tomorrow. All of you." He quickly turned and walked away.

She watched him go for a moment, then turned to her friends who all had knowing smirks on their faces. "What?"

"Thanks for walking me home Davey," Delilah mimicked. "Could you be any more into him?"

"Oh shut up," Heather replied, walking past the group.

"You kissed him!" Daisy exclaimed.

"On the cheek! And I was just being nice."

"You ain't nevah dat nice ta any of us," Race pointed out.

"That's because you all disgust me."

"Heather likes David! Heather likes David!" Daisy sung out. The rest of them joined in, chasing her up the stairs and into her room. She slammed the door on them.

"It's our room too," she heard Delilah say through the door.

"Are the boys gone?"  
"Yes," the girls answered.

She opened the door and the two girls stood alone. She opened the door wider and they walked in.

"So how was dinner at David's?" Daisy asked.

"Fine. His family's real nice."

"Even Sarah?" Delilah questioned in disgust. She hated Sarah the most out of the three of them.

"She was okay because Jack wasn't there for her to hang off." The three got ready for bed.

As they were getting washed up, Daisy asked Heather, "Hey, I got a question. When you were telling David about the refuge, why didn't you tell him about...you know...the thing?"  
"You didn't tell him?" Delilah repeated, shocked.

"He doesn't need to know," Heather answered plainly. "I want him to like me. Not look at me like I'm some dirty criminal."

"What happened wasn't even your fault."

"He doesn't know that."

"Look, it's probably gonna get out one way or another," Daisy told her. "And if he hears it from anyone but you, he's gonna be hurt and upset."

"There;s no need for him to know. It's never gonna come out because you girls know to keep your mouth shut and so do the boys." Heather just set down her hairbrush and walked out of the washroom. Daisy and Delilah just gave each other worried looks.

_What is Heather hiding Keep reading (and reviewing) to find out!_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next morning, as she was getting ready, Heather thought about what she and the girls had talked about the night before. Should she tell David the truth about her? She felt like it was the right thing to do, but a friendship was starting and if he found out what had happened to her, he would just look at her like a crummy street rat. No. It was better that he didn't know.

She considered dressing prettier today, but she decided against it when, as soon as they woke up, Daisy and Delilah were giving her shit about her liking David.

"Like you two don't have guys you want to impress," she fired back after a comment from Delilah about how David would love what she was doing to her hair.

"I already have a guy," Daisy replied. "And he likes me for me."

"And I'm crush free," Delilah followed. Heather and Daisy gave her a look. "What?"  
"That is the biggest lie I have ever heard," Heather told her plainly.

"You're crazy into-" Daisy started, but Delilah stopped her.

"Don't even say his name."

"Spot!"

Delilah pretended to throw up at the sound of his name, "How can you two still think I have feelings for that loser?"

"Because you say things like how he's a loser."

"And whenever we're around him and he has a girl, you try to get even closer to him than you do normally," Heather added.

"You guys are sick in the head," Delilah mumbled as she put her newsies cap on. "Come on, we gotta meet the boys at the DC."

"You guys go ahead. I'm picking David and Les up."

"Ooooh," both girls said.

"Some more time alone with your man," Delilah teased.

Heather gave her a look that said she was so done with this. "First of all, we won't be alone because Les will be there. Second, he's not my man and he will probably never be my man. And third, don't you guys get tired of giving me crap?"  
"Nope."

"Never," Daisy added. "And why will he never be your man?"  
"Because he's David and he's perfect. And I'm me and...un-perfect," she told them.

"Heather, you are wonderful and have a face like sunshine! If he can't see that then he's stupid."

"He's not stupid though, he's really smart and he deserves a girl more closer to his league."

"Girl, if anything you're out of his league," Delilah said.

"Yeah, right," she responded sarcastically. "I have to go. I'm past the time I said I'd be there." She walked past her friends and out the door.

On their way to the DC, Daisy and Delilah were talking about their concerns about their friend.

"Hey, just a thought, did you see Heather eat at all yesterday?" Daisy asked.

Delilah thought for a moment then answered, "Now that I think about it, no. But you were with her more of the day."

"Cause I saw her give her breakfast to the younger newsies, and I think she and David sold right through lunch. But then she went to David's and had to have had dinner there."

"You don't think she's..."

"No way."

"I mean, she listened to her aunt for so long, and her aunt said some pretty nasty things."

"Heather's a lot of things but she's not crazy in the head. She knows her aunt is just a bitch. And if she was starving herself, the signs would be there and we would know."

"I guess you're right."

As they continued their walk, Delilah's mind strayed from Heather to Spot. She knew her friends were right. She did have a thing for Spot. A pretty big thing, and she used the fighting to cover it up. She also had to keep the front she started using on the first night they met. She couldn't have gone from being mad at him to being all sweet on him. He would never take her seriously. Not that she stood a chance with him anyway. He was the King of Brooklyn for crying out loud, way out of her league. She belonged more with a guy like Race.

She shuddered at that thought.

"What was that?" Daisy questioned her action.

"Oh, nothing. Just a chill," she covered.

When the two neared the DC gates, they saw Jack outside, leaning against a wall. He looked up and smiled when he saw them.

"'Ey, I was waitin' for ya," he said, kissing his girlfriend.

"Ah hem?" Delilah cleared her throat.

"And of course I meant all of ya Spunk."

"Sure you did Cowboy."

"Speakin' of all of ya, where's Lace?"  
"Where do you think?" Daisy had him guess, putting an arm around his waist.

"Oh look, you don't even have to put that brain to work," Delilah said, gesturing behind over her shoulder. They looked and saw Les running ahead of Heather and David who were laughing at whatever they were talking about.

"Hey guys," Heather greeted them when they reached the group, and after catching her breath.

"What's so funny?" Daisy asked.

Heather and David just looked to each other and started up laughing again.

"So-so, Les...Les was in such a rush to get ready this morning-" David started, trying to talk in between laughs.

"That he grabbed...he grabbed one of David's shirts and pants," Heather continued, also laughing still. "And when he came out...he-he was just like, 'I think I shrunk!'." David and Heather just doubled over laughing. But when they looked up and saw none of the others were, they calmed down and Heather just said, "You had to be there."

Suddenly, there was an uproar coming from inside the gates. They all ran inside to see what was going on.

"'Ey, 'ey, 'ey, what's happenin'?" Jack asked.

"Dey jacked up da price!" Blink told him. "Ya hear dat Jack? Ten cents a hundred! Ya know, it's bad enough dat we gotta eat what we don't sell! Now dey jack up da price! Can ya believe dat?"

"Why is everyone so upset?" David asked Heather. "I don't have that much money but I can spare a dime."

"Most of us aren't that lucky," she explained. "Most of us don't even have 5 cents, let alone 10."

"This'll bust me. I'm barely makin' a livin' right now," Skittery complained.

"I'll be back sleepin' on da streets," Boots put in.

"Dis makes no sense. I mean, all da money Pulitzer's makin, why would he gouge us?" Mush wanted to know.

"Cause he's a tightwad, dat's why," Race told them.

Daisy turned to Jack, "Jack, what are we gonna do? You're boys can't sleep on the street. The weather's turning cold soon. They won't survive."

"Don't worry babe, I got dis covered." He then shouted out to the boys, "Pipe down, it's just a gag." He made his way to Weasel. "So why da jack up Weasel?"

"Why not?" He licked his finger to feel for a breeze. "It's a nice day." As Jack walked away, Weasel yelled after him, "Why don't you ask Mr. Pulitzer?"

"Dey can't do dis ta me Jack," Blink said.

"Dey can do whatevah dey want, it's dere stinkin' papah," Race mumbled. Heather left her spot next to David and went and hugged Race from behind. He just downly patted her hands and pulled away, then put his arm around her shoulders.

"It ain't fair. We got no rights at all," Boots stated.

"That's not true. We're humans too. We got just as many rights as the upper class," Delilah tried to convince them, but they all just argued against that.

"C'mon, it's a rigged deck, and dey got all da marbles," Race told them.

"Jack, we got no choice. So why don't we get our lousy papes while dey still got some, huh?" Mush wanted to give in. He made his way to the steps, but Jack stopped him.

"No! Nobody's goin' anywhere. Dey can't get away wid dis," he said.

Suddenly, Les broke through the crowd, saying, "Give him some room! Give him some room! Let him think!" Listening to the little boy, the crowd of newsies backed up and Jack sat down on the steps, thinking. Daisy sat next to him and squeezed his knee.

It had only been a matter of moments before Race asked, "Jack, ya done thinkin' yet?" Heather just shoved him playfully and scoffed.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Weasel shouted through the window. "World employees only on this side of the gate!" All the newsies yelled at him and he went away.

"Well listen, one thing's for sure, if we don't sell papes, den nobody sells papes. Nobody comes through dose gates 'til dey put da price back where it was," Jack explained.

"You mean like a strike?" David asked, jokingly.

"Yeah, like a strike," Jack agreed.

"Are ya outta your mind?" Race questioned.

Heather broke away from Race and joined Jack and daisy on the steps.

"Come on, it's a good idea!" she backed Jack up.

"I'm in!" Delilah agreed, joining the group as well.

"Guys, I was joking," David told them, coming to them. "We can't go on strike, we don't have a union."

"But if we go on strike, den we are a union, right?" Jack questioned.

"No. We're just a bunch of angry kids with no money."

"What id we got every newsie in New York?" Heather suggested.

"Well, then you might stand a chance, but even then-"

"Well den we organize!" Jack planned. "Crutchy, you take up a collection. We get all the newsies of New York together." He started to head out of the DC with the girls behind him.

"Jack, this isn't a joke!" David called, chasing after them. "You saw what happened to those trolley workers."

"Yeah, well dat's anudda good idea. Any newsie don't join wid us, den we bust dere heads like da trolley workers."

"Stop and think about this Jack. You can't just rush everyone into this."  
"Maybe Dave's right Jack. Maybe we should have a plan," Heather said.

"We do have a plan: get all the newsies of New York, and fight until Pulitzer puts the price back down," Daisy told him.

"But we need something more concrete. Or at least give them an option," David followed.

"Alright, lemme think 'bout it." Jack took a minute and then turned back to the newsies. "Listen, Dave's right. Pulitzer and Hearst and all dem othah rich fellas, I mean, de own dis city. So do dey really think a bunch of street kids like us can make any difference? Da choice 'as gotta be yours. Are we just gonna take what dey give us, or are we gonna strike?"

There was quiet chatter among the newsies until Les shouted out, "Strike!" David tried to cover his mouth, but it was too late. The excitement was spreading.

"Keep talkin' Jack. Tell us what ta do," Boots said.

Jack walked up to David and said, "You tell us what ta do Davey." David looked from Jack to the newsies and back to Jack. He was still hesitating.

"Come on David. This is your chance to show everyone you're more than just a book nerd," Heather told him, putting her hand on his shoulder. He looked to her and she smiled.

He took a breath, then said, "Pulitzer and Hearst have to respect our rights."

"Good job," she whispered, squeezing his shoulder.

""Ey listen!" Jack shouted out to the newsies. "Pulitzer and Hearst have to respect the rights of the newises of New York!" Everyone cheered, so Jack went back to David. "Well dat worked pretty good, so what else?"

David thought for a second, then told him, "Tell them they can't treat us like we don't exist."

Without another word, Jack climbed onto the Horace Greenly statue and continued his speech, "Pulitzer and Hearst, they think we're nothin'. Are we nothing'?"

"No!" everyone yelled back.

"If we stick together like the trolley workers then they cant break us up," David went on.

"Jack! Bring me up! I have something to say!" Daisy said, and he helped her onto the statue. "Pulitzer and Hearst, they think they got us! Do they got us?"  
"No!" Everyone was getting more and more excited.

"We're a union now, the newsies union. We have to start acting like a union," David kept going.

Then, Delilah got up. "Even though we don't have hats or badges, we are still a union because we say so! And The World will know!"  
"What's to stop somebody else from sellin' our papes?" Boots brought up.

"Den we'll talk wid 'em," Jack compromised.

"Some of 'em don't 'ear so good," Race brought up.

"Den we'll soak 'em!"  
"No, we can't beat up kids in the street. It'll give us a bad name," David retorted.

"David's got a point Jack. If we get in trouble, it'll be just what the bulls and Pulitzer need to shut us down," Heather agreed.

Jack thought for a minute and then went on, "What's it gonna take ta stop da wagons? Are we ready?"  
"Yeah!" everyone yelled, but David and Heather.

"No!" David fought back. Heather just stood there, biting her lip, unsure of who to listen to.

"What's it gonna take to stop the scabbers? Can we do it?" Daisy went on.

"Yeah!" the newsies cheered.

"Heather? Are you in?" Every eye was on her. She looked around, ending on David who was begging her with his eyes to think this through. But she knew what she had to do.

"We'll do what we gotta do until the will of Bill and Joe is broken!" she put in. And everyone around her started cheering. Her friends on the statue helped her up. "And The World and The Journal will know that we have news for them. News that we're no longer hawking headlines. We're making the headlines today."

"And we'll kick dere rear!" Crutchy yelled out.

"We're 'ere World! And it time ya knew dat!" Jack continued. He and the girls jumped down and led the newsies into the square. David wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't sure they were all ready to take on this fight. But he didn't know how to say it. He wished he could get through to at least Heather, but she was long gone. Jack kept talking, "When da circulation bell starts ringin', will we 'ear it?"

"No!"  
"What is the Delanceys are swingin at us? Will we hear it?" Daisy added.

"No!"  
"When you've got a hundred voices singing, who can hear a lousy whistle blow?" Delilah followed. "And The World will know that this isn't dome game we're playing. And that we have a ton of rotten fruit and perfect aim."

"Their word that they cared about us doesn't mean beans!" Heather went on. "Now they're really gonna fin dout what it means to stop the presses."

"And the day 'as come! And da time is now! And our fear is gone! And the strike is on!" Jack added. "Pulitzer may own da World, but he don't own us! Pulitzer may crack da whip, but he won't whip us!"  
"The World will know and learn and wonder how we made the tables turn," Daisy put in. "The World will see that we had to make a choice, and that the things we do today will be tomorrow's news."

"The old will fall and the young will stand tall! The time is now!" Delilah continued.

"The World will feel the fire and finally know!" Heather finished. Their "speech" was met with thunderous applause and cheers from all, but David, who still looked unsure. Heather saw this and went to him. "David, this is the right thing to do. You have to trust us that this is for the best." She took his hand. "Trust me." She locked eyes with him and finally he gave a slight smile, showing that he was in. Heather gave a huge smile and pulled him through the crowd to the steps of The World building where Jack, Daisy and Delilah were.

David took a spot next to Jack who was saying, "We gotta get woid out ta all the newsies of New York. I need some of those...whadda ya call 'em?" He turned to David.

"Ambassadors?" David guessed.

None of the girls ever figured out how he could guess what Jack needed from that.

"Yeah, right. Okay, you guys gotta be am-bastahds, and go tell de ouddas dat we're on strike."

"Say Jack, I'll take Harlem," Blink offered.

"Yeah, I got Midtown," Race volunteered.

"I got da Battery, Jack," Mush went off.

"Hey, I'll take da Bronx," Crutchy said.

"Alright. And Bumlets and Skittery and Specs, you take Queens," Jack organized, "Pie Eater, Snoddy, East Side. Snipeshooter, you go wid 'em. So what 'bout Brooklyn? Who wants Brooklyn?" Everyone just tried their hardest to avoid eye contact with Jack. The girls couldn't help but laugh at them being scared. "Come on, Spot Conlon's territory. What's da mattah? Ya scared of Brooklyn?"  
"'Ey, we ain't scared of Brooklyn!" Boots stood up. "Spot Conlon makes us a little noivus."

"You're all kidding right?" Daisy spoke up. "You're scared of that little shrimp?"  
"Please, even I could take him," Heather agreed.

"Can we stop talking about him before I puke?" Delilah wanted. She wanted to go to Brooklyn, but she kept that under wraps so that no one would find out she actually liked him.

"Well, I think I know one person who wants to go to Brooklyn," Daisy teased, looking at Delilah.

Delilah faked laughed and said, "And I know someone who wants to kill you!"

"C'mon Spunk, you and me'll go," Jack offered. "And of coise we need our two best goils." He took Daisy's hand.

"Fine, we'll come," she agreed.

"Great! And Dave'll keep us company."

"Sure," David said. "Just as soon as you bring our demands to Pulitzer."  
"Me? Ta Pulitzer?"

"You're the leader Jack."

Jack hesitated for a moment and then grabbed Les. "Maybe the kid'll soften 'im up." The newsies cheered as Jack and Les walked into the giant building, officially starting the strike.

_Reviews are love!_


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

David and the girls hadn't been off the steps for more than a moment before a man came up to them and started speaking, "Hey, what is this strike? What's happening?"

"We're bringing our demands to Pulitzer," David answered.

"What demands?"  
"The newsies demands. We're on strike."

"I'm with The New York Sun, Bryan Denton. You seem like the kid in charge. What's your name?"  
"David."  
"David? As in David and Goliath? And who are you three?"  
"Heather."

"Daisy."

"Delilah."

"We're newsies too," Heather told him.

"Girl newsies?" Denton questioned.

"Yep. Us three are actually some of the best in the Lodge House. Daisy's actually the best with Jack."

"And is this Jack the boy that just went inside?"  
"He's actually the real one in charge," David clarified. "I just give him help with what to say. But the strike was all his idea."

"You really think old man Pulitzer is going to listen to your demands?"  
"He has to."

At that moment, the doors to the building burst open and Jack and Les came flying out. Jack turned to the man at the door and started yelling at him, "Oh yeah? Well so's your old lady! You tell Pulitzer that he needs an appointment with me!"

"Yeah!" Les tried backing him up.

Jack tried to lunge at the man, but Daisy ran up to him and held him back. "Easy Jack. One wrong move and this'll be over before it starts."

He took a breath and ran a hand through his hair, nodding. Daisy took his hand and led him back to the group.

"You're Jack, right?" Denton asked.

"Depends on who's askin'," he replied.

"Jack, this is Bryan Denton from The New York Sun," David told him, trying to assure him that this was one of the good guys. Denton extended his hand to shake, but Jack was still hesitant. He looked to Daisy.

"He's good Jack," she promised him. Looking back at the reporter, he shook his hand.

"Look, I don't want to discuss this in the street," Denton said. "Why don't we all go to lunch, my treat, and we can talk about this strike business."

"Oh, we can't let you pay lunch for all of us," Heather thanked him, but tried to refuse it.

"Uh, yes we can," Delilah countered.

Denton chuckled. "It's really no problem." Heather gave him an uneasy, but convincing, smile, and followed after the group.

At Tibby's, after they ordered and their food came, Denton started his questioning.

"So, Jack, give me the scoop on what happened inside The World building."

"Well Les and me," he started, "walked in and right up ta dis boy at a desk outside Pulitzah's office. And I says dat I need to talk ta da man. Den, dis snooty mug says ta me, 'You can't see Mr. Pulitzah. No one sees Mr. Pulitzah.' Real hoity-toity, ya know da type?"

"Real hoity-toity," Les added.

"So dat's when I says ta 'im, 'Listen, I ain't in da 'abit of transactin' no business wid no office boy. Just tell 'im Jack Kelly's ere ta see 'im now!'"

"That's when he threw us out," Les finished.

"Does he scare you?" Denton asked. "You're going up against the most powerful man in New York City."

"Yeah looks at us, we're trembling," Daisy responded.

"You girls are pretty tough."

"You gotta be when you do what we do. You can't let people walk all over you," Delilah told him.

"Is it hard to do what you do and be together at the same time?" he asked, directing it to Jack and Daisy.

"Both of us bein' such aggressive poisenalities can be a bit of a problem sometimes, but dat's de only thing dat's tough," Jack explained.

"What about you two," he now directed to Heather and David.

Heather nearly spit out her water and David just turned bright red.

"Oh, um...we're-we're not..." Heather stuttered.

"We're-we're just friends. Good friends, but...friends," David added.

"Oh, my apologies. I just assumed because...never mind." Heather looked across the table at the girls who were trying with all their might to not bust up laughing. She just glared at them. Then, Denton stood up, preparing to leave. "Keep me informed on strike news. I want to know everything that's going on." He handed David his card.

"Are we really an important story?" David wondered, his normal color again.

"Well, what's important? Last year I covered the war in Cuba. Charged up San Juan Hill with Col. Teddy Roosevelt. That was an important story. So, is the newsies strike important? That all depends on you."

"So my name's really gonna be in da papahs?" Jack asked.

"Any objections?"  
"Not as long as you get it right. It's Kelly. Jack Kelly. Oh and Denton? No pictuahs."

"I second that," Heather said.

"Sure," Denton chuckled, and then walked out.

"So, what's our game plan?"

"We go ta Brooklyn and 'ope 'gainst 'ope dat Spot listens ta us and agrees ta join. I mean, widout Brooklyn, I dunno 'bout da rest of da boroughs," Jack explained.

"Then let's get to Brooklyn," Delilah said, moving to get out of the booth.

"A little anxious to get to Brooklyn there, aren't you?" Daisy teased.  
"I-I just wanna get this over with. The quicker Conlon is out of my sight, the better," she covered, trying not to blush. They all followed her out, and headed to Brooklyn.

The walk to the other city was not very eventful. Jack and Daisy took the lead, holding hands, and David and Heather were walking together and quietly talking. Delilah couldn't help but be jealous of her friends. One had a boyfriend and the other would probably end up with one soon. She thought many times about calling a truce with Spot and try her best at getting him to like her, but then she quickly changed her mind when she realized how far out of her league he was. She and Blink went on one date earlier during their time there, but they realized that they were better off as friends. And since then, none of the other newsies had shown an interest in her. It wasn't like her to be too insecure, but she was starting to wonder if she would ever find someone. For now, she just had her friends and her fighting with Spot.

Before long, they were on the Brooklyn Bridge.

"I've never been to Brooklyn before," David spoke up. "Have you?" he asked everyone, but said it to Heather.

"A few times for borough meetings and parties," she answered.

"I mean, Heather is quite the party girl," Daisy said over her shoulder in a sarcastic tone. Heather just stuck her tongue out at her.

"So, is this Spot Conlon really dangerous?" David asked, a little nervous.

"HA!" Delilah exclaimed. "Dangerous my ass."

"Don't listen ta Spunk. He ain't da type'a guy ta mess around wid. He might not seem like much but he can pack a punch," Jack warned. "Spunk 'ere just 'as bad beef wid 'im."

"What happened?" David wondered.  
"We just never got along, right from the start," she explained. Heather and Daisy just exchanged looks that would say otherwise.

Soon, the group arrived at the pier that the Brooklyns hung out at. The newsies were all lounging or swimming. But their being busy didn't stop the hollers and cat calls being directed at the girls. Jack just gripped daisy's hand tighter as one newsie climbed out of the water and blocked the way.

"You goin' somewhere Kelly?" the newsie questioned them threateningly, giving disgusting looks to the three girls.

Jack led the group past him, with David putting a protective arm around Heather and pulling her away. As Delilah walked past the newsie, she nudged him with her shoulder.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't Jack be nimble Jack be quick," came Spot's voice from a little ways above them. They looked up and saw him sitting on a crate.

"I see ya moved up in da woild Spot. Got a river view and everythin'," Jack said to him. Spot jumped down and was facing Jack. The two spit shook.

"Heya Cherry," he greeted Jack's girl. Then his eyes landed on Delilah and his gaze turned into a glare. "You."

"What? You're not glad to see me? Shocker," Delilah responded and rolled her eyes.

His glare softened when he noticed Heather and David. "What's dis? Lace got 'erself a fella?" The two blushed and David pulled his arm off her, not realizing it had still been around her.

"We're not together Spot," Heather told him, mumbling. "But apparently you're not the first to think so."

"I can see dat. So jacky-boy, I've been hearin' things from little boids. Things from Harlen, Queens, all ovah. Dey been choipin' in my ear dat Jacky-boy's newsies is playin' like dey're goin' on strike."

"Yeah, well we are," jack told him.

"And we're not playing. We are going on strike," David spoke up. Spot got right in his face.

"Oh yeah? Yeah?" Heather pulled David back a little, seeing that he was nervous. Not taking his eyes off the new comer, Spot went on, "What's dis Jacky-boy? Some kinda walkin' mouth?"

"Yeah it's a mouth," Delilah cut Jack off. "A mouth wid a brain. And if you have half of one, even though I'm pretty sure you don't, you'll listen to what he's gotta say."

"You don't tell me what ta do around 'ere Spunk. Dis is my territory."

"You wanna say that again? Cause I'm not afraid of you Conlon. I'll hurt you and you know I can."

"Yeah, I'd like ta see ya try."

"Spot!" Jack snapped him back. "Can we focus 'ere?"

Spot, still looking through slits at Delilah took a deep breath and sat down on a crate, ready to listen to David. David took his place in front of Spot and started talking.

"Well, we started the strike, but we can't do it alone. So, we're talking to newsies all around the city."  
"Yeah, so dey told me. But what'd dey tell you?"  
"They're waiting to see what Spot Conlon is doing, you're the key. That Spot Conlon is the most repsected and famous newsie in all of New York, and probably everywhere else. And if Spot Conlon joins the strike, then they join and we'll be unstoppable. So, you gotta join. I mean, you gotta." Heather couldn't help but smile at David's words. It was different than seeing him transform on a TV screen. It was so much more real seeing him actually take on Spot. She bot her lip to keep her smile down so no one would notice.

"You got brains," Spot told him when he was done. "But I got brains too, and more den just half 'a one. How do I know you punks won't run da foist time some goon comes at ya wid a club? How do I know ya got what it takes to win?"  
"Because I'm tellin' ya Spot," Jack said very seriously.

"dat ain't good enough Jacky-boy. Ya gotta show me."

"But Spot-" daisy started to argue.

"I'm sorry Cherry, but I gotta protect me boys. And dat means not getting' involved 'til I know it's for real."

The group headed back to Manhattan, nervous about not having a Plan B,

_Reviews are lovely!_


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

On the way back to Manhattan, the group was trying to figure out what to tell their fellow newsies. But it looked like the boys were the ones with explaining to do. The other newsies were all just hanging around the Horace Greely statue in the square. But they all snapped up when they saw Jack and the others approaching.

"So where's Spot?" Race asked.

"He was concoined 'bout us bein' serious. You imagine dat?" Jack responded. Race and some of the other boys just exchanged nervous looks.

"He was wrong to be concerned, right?" Daisy said, furrowing her brow.

"Well," Race went on, "maybe we oughta ease off a little. Widout Spot and de ouddas, dere ain't enough of us Jack."

"Maybe we're movin' too soon," Mush spoke up.

"I definitely think we should forget 'bout it for a little while," Skittery added.

"Oh do ya?" Jack confirmed, his face easily showing that he was getting angry.

"Yeah, I mean, widout Brooklyn...ya know?" Race said.

"Spot was right, is dis just a game ta you guys?"

Daisy could see his fists balling up and, scared of what he might do, turned his face to hers. "Jack, calm down."

"But dey're-!"

"I know. But they're just nervous. Do you blame them?" She could see her words were calming Jack down and getting him to think.

Knowing they needed inspiration bad time, Heather pulled David away from the crowd to talk with him.

"David, you need to talk to them," she said.

"Me? Why me? What about Jack? He's the one leading this," he replied.

"But you're the one telling him what to say. Besides, he's too frustrated right now to talk."

"I-I don't know what to say."

"Yes you do. I have faith in you."

He looked back at the crowd. "There's so many people."

"Just act like you're just talking to me. You can do this. They need you." She gave him a smile.

Looking at her, David took a breath and stated, "They need to seize the day."

Her smile grew and she hugged him, quickly but tightly. "Save the rest for the newsies." She grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the newsies. She was in such a rush that she didn't notice the grin on his face when she hugged him. But that smile disappeared when they stood in front of the crowd of newsboys and Heather quieted them down. "Listen up! I know a lot of you, well really all of you, are nervous about moving forward with this strike. But what we need to do is focus on what we're fighting for. And Dave is here to tell you exactly how to do that. You're on." She patted David's shoulder then walked to Race, putting her elbow on his shoulder.

David's mind was blank. He had never had this many pairs of eyes on him before. He always hated public speaking. Even giving oral presentations in front of his class made him nervous. He scanned over the crowd and his eyes landed back on Heather, who gave him an encouraging smile. He smiled back and then turned back to the crowd and started speaking. His speech was all about seizing the day and how they couldn't be broken down. They were all in this together to slay the giant that was Pulitzer. They couldn't be afraid or delay in their actions.

Every time he took a breath or said something new, he was met with cheers or applause. When he was finished, it was clear that their focus was back and it was game on.

Race looked over at Heather who had a goofy grin on her face looking at David. Feeling his gaze on her, Heather looked at her friend. "What?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, you ain't sweet on him or anythin'," was all he said.

Blushing a little and rolling her eyes, she just pushed him away. But she had to compose herself because David came up to her at that moment.

"Well?" he asked.

"It was perfect. Just what they needed to hear." The two smiled at each other.

"Kiss already," Race said through coughing. "Dear me, I think I got a cold comin' on or somethin'." Heather just glared at him while David just turned beet red.

They weren't able to react further because then a bell went off.

"Anybody 'ear dat?" Jack called out.

"No!" the newsies yelled back.

"So what are we gonna do 'bout it?"  
"Soak 'em!"

All the newsies in the square then charged for the DC, crowding around where some newsies were daring to buy papers. Their intimidation worked on three of the newsies. They dropped their papes and joined the strikers. But the last one put up a fight. He just stared Jack down, then turned to walk the other way, but was blocked by Mush. He tried all the other ways out, but was blocked every way. He faced Jack again.

"Jack, just don't-" David started to say, seeing the anger in his eyes. But he didn't get to finish because Jack knocked the papers out of the scab's hands.

Daisy say the 'I dare you' look in her boyfriend's eyes, and she wished she could do something to stop what was about to happen. She knew it was inevitable, but it didn't stop her from trying. "Jack, listen to David. We don't need to settle this with a fight."

"Yeah Cowboy," the scab spoke up. "Why don'cha listen ta dat little whore ya call your goil 'ere."

That did it. Jack saw red and shoved the boy as hard as he could, making him fall backwards. But the scab just sprung back up and punched Jack in the stomach. After a bit more of fists flying, the scab ran off, leaving his papers behind. Jack picked them up and ripped them to shreds. The rest of the newsies started rioting. Armfuls of papes were grabbed by each newsie and were destroyed. Weasel, Oscar and Morris were just watching from inside the DC, unsure of what to do. Jack climbed to the top and pressed his face against the glass, making faces at the three.

Heather caught up to Daisy and said, "You see your guy?" and pointed to where Jack was. Daisy just laughed and shook her head.

"You see yours?" Daisy gestured behind Heather. She turned and saw David just standing around. Heather left her friend and went over to the new newsie.

"You okay?" she asked him.

"Just...I can't believe this is all happening."

"Believe it. And your words did this." At that second, some of the smaller newsies came running through, and pushed against Heather, causing her to fall forward into David. "I am so sorry."

"Are you okay?" he asked at the same time, catching her. She looked up and saw him looking at her with those bright blue eyes, and she lost all coherent thought. He was still holding her and their faces were so close.

"Maybe Racetrack was right," he said softly, starting to lean in.

"About what?" She was leaning as well.

"Maybe we should just..."

Their eyes were closed and their lips were centimeters apart when they heard Jack call out, "Cheese it! Cheese it! It's da bulls!"

They opened their eyes and pulled away, neither sure of what to say. But they didn't have time to say anything because Jack came up and grabbed Heather's arm, dragging her away.

Once they were all in the Square, Daisy and Delilah came up to Jack and Heather.

"Are you two alright? Did they see you?" Delilah questioned.

"I think we're okay," Jack answered. "You a'ight dere Lace?" She seemed a little zoned out.

"What? Yeah-yeah, I was just...scared for a second. Hey, did you guys see if David got out?"

"I'm right here," he said, running up to them up to them, Les right beside him.

"Ya know, we should take a 'eadcount. Make sure we got everyone," Jack suggested.

"We'll come with you and help," Daisy said, referring to her and Delilah.

"Les you wanna come?" Delilah asked.

"Yeah!" he excitedly responded and followed after them.

David and Heather stood awkwardly for a moment before David spoke up, "So-so, about what almost happened-"

"I know, and I think we should just move past it and forget it happened," Heather said. She didn't want to do this, but she knew it was for the best, David didn't really want to kiss her. He was just caught up in the excitement of what was happening and the fact that she had fallen into him. He didn't want her. She wasn't good enough for him.

And this was confirmed when he said with a very straight face, "Right, that's...that's what I was going to say. It's better, you know, for the strike."

"Exactly." She couldn't help but feel sad that he didn't fight against it, but she knew that they would never happen.

Then, Jack and the others came running up with very concerned looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Heather asked.

Jack swallowed hard and just said, "Crutchy ain't 'ere."

_Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuuuun! What will happen next? Keep reading to find out! And, oh yeah, reviews are good too!_


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Everyone gathered back at the Lodging House to deliberate on what to do. Everyone was talking loudly and all at once. Jack stood up on the stairs and whistled, getting them all to be quiet. He had all their attentions.

"Now, we all knows one thing for sure. We'se getting' Crutchy out of da Refuge tanight. Dave and me'll go and come back wid 'im. Dat's a promise."

"Woah, woah, what do you mean you and Dave?" Daisy spoke up. "We're coming." She gestured to herself, Heather and Delilah.

"Nah, nah, it's too dangerous. I can't risk anythin' 'appenin' ta any of ya, and what if Snydah catches Lace?"  
"What if Snyder catches you?" Heather pointed out. "You're in just as much danger as I would be in. We may not have known Crutchy as long as you have, but he's still part of our family. We're not leaving him behind." Jack still looked unsure. So she turned to David who was standing a little further away. "Dave?" He brought his head up. He looked like he had been in deep thought.

"If they want to come Jack. I think you should let them. You know them, they're not afraid to say how they really feel about something." He said that last part right to Heather, which confused her a little. But she pushed that aside and looked back to Jack.

He sighed and said, "Fine. You goils can come. But ya gotta do what we say, a'ight?" They agreed.

They continued talking for a while longer, deciding what their coarse of action was going to be. They decided that the next day they would confront the paper wagon directly and try to stop it from distributing the papers. After that was planned, everyone was dismissed. Jack invited David to stay for a while, but he said that he really needed to get himself and Les home before it was too late, but that he would be ready for tonight. He said bye to Jack and the girls, but didn't look Heather in the eye. She furrowed her brow, unsure of why he was acting so weird. It couldn't be about the kiss. They had both agreed to forget it almost happened. She tried not to think about it, and focus on what was happening that night.

Before they knew it, it was time to head out. The streets were dark and quiet. It was around 11:00, so everyone was at home in bed. Heather led them to the Jacobs. Jack threw pebbles up against David's window until they saw the window open and David climb out. He made his way down the fire escape to the group.

"Ready?" Jack asked him. David nodded and they headed off.

A little into the walk, a wind blew and David shivered.

"Cold?" Heather asked him. He ignored her. "It can get pretty cold at night here, even in the summer."

"I know what it's like here. I've lived in New York longer than you have," he spat at her. She stopped in her tracks, in shock. He just kept going, and she watched him, mouth agape. She eventually started moving again, but didn't walk next to David. She trailed a little ways behind the group. They all continued in silence. Finally, they arrived at the Refuge.

"So 'ere it is. Da refude. My 'ome sweet 'ome," Jack announced,

"How can you be sure they sent him here?" David asked.

"How can I be sure da Delancey's stink?"  
Heather decided to try talking to him again, "It's just how things work, you know? An orphan gets arrested, Snyder makes sure he gets sent straight here, so he can rehabilitate him. The more kids in the Refuge, the more money the city sends to take care of them, the more Snyder sticks it in his pocket."

"Hm," was all David said to acknowledge her answer. This time, everyone noticed his coldness and exchanged glances.

"In oudda woids," Jack continued, "he's 'ere."

"Remind me again, why'd you bring the rope?" Delilah questioned.

Suddenly, the gates to the Refuge opened and the group quickly ducked into the alley next to the building. They hid in the shadows until the carriage coming out was gone. They then made their way to the roof where Jack proceeded to tie the rope around his waist and handed the other half to David.

"Well I guess that answers my question," Delilah stated.

"Each of you grab onta da rope," Jack instructed.

Before he went over the edge, Daisy walked up to him, grabbed his face and kissed him. "Be careful," she said.

"Of coise I will." He squeezed her hand, and, once she was holding onto the rope again, eased over the ledge of the roof. Very slowly, the group lowered him down until he told them to stop.

The ones on the roof could barely hear what the two were saying, but the girls had seen the movie enough times to know exactly what they were talking about. Oscar and Morris had hurt Cructhy so he wasn't able to leave since he refused to be carried. Their plan had failed. When Jack gave the signal, they pulled him back up. The first thing they noticed was the anger in his eyes.

Before anyone could ask any questions, he said, "If we wasn't fightin' 'ard before, we give all we got now. Cause now, it's poisenal."

They got down off the roof and made their way back to the Jacobs where they would drop off David. Heather tried making conversation with him, but he just kept blowing her off. Finally, she snapped.

"What the hell is up?" she shouted. "Why are you giving me the cold shoulder? What did I do to you?"  
He turned to face her, finally looking her in the eyes, and replied, "You wouldn't talk about it!"

"Talk about what?"  
"What almost happened today. What happened with us."

"We both agreed to forget it and move on."

"No, you agreed. I just went along with it because you had your mind all made up."

"Why are you so set on this?"  
"Because I...You know what, I'm not anymore. It doesn't matter."

He turned and started walking away towards his fire escape since they were close to it. She chased after him.

"David!"  
"You're right," he said, facing her again. "It is better we don't talk about it. In fact, I'm glad it didn't happen at all. What a mistake that would've been."

He stalked to his fire escape and climbed up, not saying a word to anyone.

Heather didn't know what to do. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes, but she fought them back, willing herself not to cry. She just closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them, she saw the others around her.

"What was that about?" Daisy asked her. "What happened with you two?"  
"It-it's nothing. I really don't feel like talking about it right now."

"We should all 'ead 'ome and get soe sleep. We gotta big day ahead of us," Jack suggested.

"You guys go on. Spot said something a few days ago about a party he was throwing. I think I'm gonna check it out."

"We'll come with you," Delilah offered.

"No, I'd really rather just go by myself. Get away from everything. I'll be back by morning."

Without another word, or waiting to hear what her friends would say, Heather turned and headed for Brooklyn.

_Reviews are love and rainbows!_


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As much as it seemed he loved having people around him, Spot wasn't one for parties. He would much rather be off on his on with his thoughts and his slingshot. But he thought his boys deserved a night off, so he organized a party for his newsies and any others that wanted to join in. He even got Medda to donate the band she uses at her theatre.

He was just walking around and taking in everything that was going on. He was also thinking about Delilah. He'd never show it, especially around her, but he did have feelings for the girl. Strong feelings. He had never met a girl as tough or outspoken as this one. There was just one problem. They could not be in the same room together without fists flying. When she came to Brooklyn the other day with the others, they just spat words out at each other. Not the way to romance a girl.

He was dragged out of his thoughts when he suddenly saw Heather in a corner dancing wildly, not to the beat of the song that was playing at all, with a cup in her hand. He cocked his head and walked over to her.

"Hey Lace," he called out to her as he neared her. "You alright?"

"I'm fine Spotty. Just enjoying the party! Wooooo!" She was close enough that when she talked Spot could smell the alcohol on her breath.

He started laughing. "Nevah thought I'd live ta see da day when Lace was drunk."

"What are you talking about? I'm not some prissy little miss innocent type. I can party." She suddenly got really close to Spot. "And I like to dance," she whispered seductively, or as much as she could, being hammered. She tried to grind on Spot but he backed away.

"I think we needs ta get you outta 'ere," he suggested, taking her drink and setting it down.

"Yeah, let's get out of here," she replied, putting her arms around Spot's neck and leaning in to kiss him. But he dodged out of the way and picked her up bridal style.

Since they were in Brooklyn, Spot decided it was best to bring him back to his Lodge House. All his boys were still at the party so he was able to bring her up to his room with no questions.

He set her down on his bed and walked into the bathroom. He returned with a cup of water. He sat down next to her and handed her the cup. "Drink dis," he told her. "It'll help wid da 'angovah tomorrah."

"I don't need water," she responded, putting the cup on the floor. "I need you." She yanked him by his shoulders so their mouths crashed together. She pulled him back so that she was on her back and he was on top of her. He let this happen for a second until he remembered that she was drunk and, even though he was all for sex, he knew he should not take advantage of her. He also knew he would never end up with Delilah if he slept with her friend. So he quickly pushed him self off her and moved to the other side of the room.

Heather sat up and started to yell at him, "What? Am I that disgusting that even you won't be with me? You don't want me! David doesn't want me! Nobody wants me!"  
"David? Do you 'ave a thing for Dave?"

"I'm only in love with him and have been since day one. But it doesn't matter. I'm not good enough for him. He barely notices me. Even though I'm trying to get better for him. I starve myself for him and throw up for him just to make myself prettier."

Spot sprinted over to her. "Wait. You're doing what?"  
Tears started to fill Heather's eyes. "I just want him to like me. But why would he ever like the short, ugly, fat girl when he can get any girl he wants. He's perfect and I'm…"

It all made sense to him know. How he never actually saw her eat. And how she always went to the bathroom after a meal. Plus he noticed that she had gotten significantly thinner since he had first met her. Spot wasn't the type to get emotional, but seeing how his friend felt about herself broke his heart.

"Now you listen ta me 'Eathah." He forced her to look at him. "I knows you'se is drunk right now and probably won't remembah any of dis tomorrah, but I'm about ta tell ya da truth. You'se is gorgeous. Yeah, ya short. But, 'ey, so am I. So it ain't a bad thing. And da fat thing? Ya gotta be kiddin' me. You'se is so thin I could break ya in 'alf."

"You're just telling me this to make me feel better."

"You knows I don't lie!"

"Then why doesn't David like me? Or why don't you want me?"  
"Well if Dave don't want ya den he's stupid. I know plenty'a guys who'd kill ta 'ave you on dere arm. But wid me, I got plans of me own wid anudda goil."

"Delilah?"  
"I'm only admittin' dis cause I knows you won't remembah dis in da mornin'. But yes. Delilah."

"You gotta make a move Spot. She thinks you hate her."

"Nah, she's smartah den dat. But listen, I'll makes a deal wid ya. I'll make a move if you stop wid da starvin' and throwin' up. Deal?" He held out his hand.

She took a long, deep breath then agreed. "Deal." She shook his hand.

"Good, now drink your water and get some sleep. You're gonna feel like shit in da mornin'." She picked up the cup and slowly chugged it.

She laid down on the bed and started to close her eyes. But they shot open when she heard Spot walking away. She grabbed his hand and whispered, "Please stay."

He smiled an actual smile and said, "Sure Lace. I'll stay." He got in bed behind her and pulled the blankets over them. He rubbed her arm soothingly and soon they were both out.

_Aw, I love sweet Spot. What do you all think? Tell me in reviews!_


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning, Heather woke up to a pounding in her head. She also felt sick. She opened her eyes, and wasn't sure where she was. She looked around and ended on Spot who was asleep next to her. Panic filled her and she looked at herself under the covers. Relief rushed through her when she saw that she was still clothed.

All of a sudden, memories of last night came flooding back. Again panic filled her as she remembered everything she had confessed to Spot. She quickly shook him awake.

"What? What are ya doin'?" he asked groggily.

"Wake up. We need to talk."

The throbbing in her head was back and she let out a low groan as she grasped her head. She looked over when she heard Spot chuckle.

"Ya foist 'angovah. Dis is a beautiful moment."

She glared at him. "Shut up. We need to talk about last night."

Spot's smirk fell. "You-you remembah last night?"  
"Yes."

"So, you remembah dat I told ya dat I like…"

"Yes Spot, I remember. But I knew that already. Can we please focus on me for a second?" The raising of her voice caused her headache to get worse.

_Okay, quiet voice_, she thought.

"Look, everything I told you last night, you can't tell anyone."

"I gotta tell Jack 'bout ya food thing Lace. He's gotta keep an eye on ya when I ain't dere."

"No! If you tell him then he'll tell the girls and they'll go World War III on me."

"Dere's a World War I and II?"

"Not the point right now. Focus. And the David thing? You cannot, I repeat CANNOT, tell a soul."

"But Lace-"

"No Spot!" She held her head again and waited for the pain to die down before she continued, quieter. "You can't say anything. If he finds out…I don't even want to think about what will happen. Even though I don't know how things could get much worse between us. He probably isn't talking to me anymore."

"What 'appened 'tween you two? You'se guys was fine when you'se was in Brooklyn."

"It's a long story, but the point is I don't want things worse. So just promise you won't tell."

He sighed in frustration. "Fine. I won't say anythin'. But you gotta."

"Why would I do that? That goes against everything I just told you. Besides, like I said, he won't give me the time of day."

"Dat don't mattah. You gotta take a chance. Look, 'ow 'bout dis? I'll make a move on Delilah if you make a move on Davey."

"We already made a deal last night. I stop with my eating habits if you make a move."

"Damn it. You remembah dat too. And I suppose you'se is gonna 'old me ta dat."

"You bet."

"Well, da good thing dat'll come out of dis is dat you'll get 'ealthy."

"And you'll get the girl."

"Look, I know I'm good at getting' da goil. I 'ave many times. But wid Delilah, and don't go tellin' nobody I'se sayin' dis. I gots me reputation ta 'old up. But wid Delilah, I don't think I'm gonna get dis one. She really 'as it out for me."

"She just thinks she hates you. That's just how you both show affection. When you fight, it's you flirting."

"So, you're sayin' she likes me?"

"I'm not telling you one way or the other. You gotta find out for yourself."

He sighed and shook his head. "You'se is frustratin' ya know dat?"

"I know," she stated and giggled. "I have to get back. The other 'Hattans and I are planning on confronting the wagon at the distribution center. You and your boys will be there?"  
"We'll be scopin' da area and will be dere if you needs us. Ya need me ta walk you back?"  
"No, I think I can handle it."

"You know when I say 'Can I' I mean, 'I am'."

"Fine. But remember, you promised not to tell anyone about either thing."

"I swear I won't tell any of me boys or Jack's boys."

"Good. Now lets go."

As they walked down the stairs, they noticed the glances and whispers being made to them and about them. One of the Brooklyns called out, "'Ey Spot, you get some last night?"

"Now dat ain't any of your business now is it?" he scolded.

When they finally made it to the Lodge House in Manhattan, they saw Jack outside. "Dere you are!" Jack yelled, running towards Heather. "I was worried sick 'bout ya Lace."

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Just a little hungover from bad choices last night."

"Speakin' of bad choices," Jack said, turning his face to Spot.

"Don't worry. Nothin' 'appened. I was a poifect gentleman," he assured the newsie leader.

"Good. Cause den I'd 'ave your 'ead."

"Well, I've had enough of this love fest. I'm gonna go to my room. Later boys." She waved at Spot as she walked off.

"You swears you didn't try nothin' on 'er last night Spot?"

"Coise not! She's me friend. I wouldn't take advantage of 'er like dat."

"Just makin' sure. She's Daisy's best friend and practically me sistah , so if anythin' 'appenes ta her..."

"I 'ear ya, I 'ear ya. It's been nice chattin' wid ya Cowboy, but I gots ta be 'eadin'fe back. I 'ear ya gots a busy day ahead of ya at da DC. Good luck." He spit in his hand and extended it. Jack spit in his and shook.

"Thanks Spot. I'll see ya around." The two split and Spot headed off.

As Spot was walking, he still couldn't get the things Heather had told him out of his head. He also couldn't believe that she couldn't see David liked her back. A blind man could see that. He was also wondering what could've happened between them to make her think that David hated her all of a sudden.

_Speak of de devil_, Spot thought as he turned a corner. He saw David coming out of an apartment building, and he knew that he had to say something. _I told Lace I wouldn't tell my boys or Jacky's. Dave ain't neiddah._

"'Ey Dave!" Spot called out. David turned his head and saw the famous Brooklyn king coming at him. David's first thought was to run, but his feet were stuck to the ground.

"Ye-yeah?" he stuttered out.

"We gotta talk." Spot grabbed David by the arm and led him into an alley.

"Wh-what's going on?" David asked, getting nervous.

"We gotta talk 'bout 'Eathah."

David scoffed and looked away. "I don't want to talk about her."

"Look, I dunno what went down 'tween you two, but she was at my place last night cryin' ovah you'se."

David's look of scorn softened. "She was?"  
"Yeah. So if she said somethin', which I 'ave a 'ard time believein' she did cause she would nevah do somethin' like dat, she feels real bad 'bout it. So you should forgive 'er." Spot could tell David was letting his words sink in and his mind was racing. But he kept talking. "And 'sides, I knows ya couldn't stay mad at 'er for too long cause ya like 'er."

David's eyebrows shot up. "I what?"

"Look, you like 'Eathah right?"

David's entire face turned bright red. "I-I-I wouldn't say I like her like her. I-I just...well...she's my friend and I care about her, even though we're fighting right now, but..." Spot just gave him a look that said he wasn't buying it. David sighed. "What about it?"

"You'se gotta do somethin' 'bout dat soon, 'fore 'Eathah hoits herself. Or woise."

A look of immense concern drew across David's face. "What's wrong?"

Spot stuck his tongue in his cheek and looked in another direction. "She told me not ta tell anyone."

"Spot, what's wrong with Heather?" There was a tone in his voice that was dripping with something Spot had never heard any of the newsies use before. He wasn't sure what it was, but if he was using it when talking about Heather, then he definitely cared.

Spot turned to face him and said, "Lace doesn't think she's good enough for anyone. She thinks she's ugly and fat. 'Specially da fat. She's been starvin' 'erself and whenevah she does eat somethin' she throws it up." As he was explaining this, he saw the look in David's eyes change from concern to almost anger.

"She's what?!" he yelled, shocking Spot a little. "How could she be doing this to herself? She is the most beautiful girl in the world and isn't not good enough. In fact, she's TOO good for everyone."

"You gotta tell her dat. She won't believe it comin' from anyone else."

"Why?"

"You're smaht. You figuah it out."

_I know. It's been a long time since any strike stuff. But that's all coming back in the next chap. So keep reading! And please review!_


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Soon after Spot left, Jack gathered all the newsies together and headed to the square. David met them all there. Heather was expecting him to still be mad at her and not have anything to do with her. But, he walked right up to her and hugged her tight. She was in shock and didn't know what to do.

He pulled from her, gripped her shoulders, and said, "I'm sorry." Before she could respond, he went on, "I had no right to talk to you like that. I was a jerk. It was just because...it doesn't matter now. But do you think you can forgive me?"

Heather's mouth was just agape, and she was unsure of what to say. This was so unexpected. She thought David was never going to talk to her again, and this friendship that had just started was over. But now here he was, apologizing to her. She felt that the only thing she could say was, "I-I forgive you."

A smile broke across his face and he released her shoulders. Once he was up straight, his face grew more serious. "Now, I need to ta-"

But he was interrupted by Daisy coming over and saying, "Jack is gathering all of us in front of the gates. So go on." David and Heather started off, but Daisy pulled Heather back. "What was that all about? I thought you two hated each other right now."

"I thought he hated me too. But he just came over, hugged me and apologized."  
"What happened between you?"  
Heather looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Yesterday," she spoke lowly, "during the riot at the DC, David and I almost kissed."

Daisy's eyes went wide. "What?! Why didn't you tell me and Delilah?!"  
"Because it was a one time thing. Something like that is never gonna happen again. I told him that we should just forget it almost happened and move on, and apparently he wanted to talk about it."

"Why would you want to forget that?"  
"Because it was just a fluke. He doesn't like me like that. He was just caught up in the excitement of the moment."

"Heather, how can you think-"

"Come on, we should join the others." Heather turned and walked to the group of newsies. Daisy just rolled her eyes and followed. "So what's the plan Jacky?" Heather asked when they reached the group. Daisy walked next to him and put her elbow on his shoulder.

"We're gonna try ta block da wagon and scabs from leavin' da gates. So we'se gonna squat in front of da gates wid our arms locked toggeddah, wid some of de ouddas standin' guard on eiddeh side of us, so dey'll 'ave ta stop," Jack explained.

"Isn't that dangerous?" David brought up. "What if the wagon doesn't stop?"

"Den we break formation and book it. But da wagon ain't as important as da scabs. We can't let 'em leave."

"What if it breaks into a fight?"  
"Where's your sense of adventure Dave?" Delilah questioned. "So what if it breaks into a fight? We're newsies, and we'll fight for what's right. And those scabs, they are not right."

"Couldn't'a said it bettah myself Spunk," Jack commented. "Now, c'mon. Lets get inta formation." Some of the newises, including David, Heather, Daisy, Jack and Delilah got in the middle of the street while the others stood to the sides. Their eyes were all locked on the gates. After a minute, the gates burst open and the wagon with the papers on it came pounding through. They held their position until Jack knew it wasn't going to stop and yelled, "Break!" and they split to either side; but came right back together when the wagon was gone. Now they were face to face with the scabs.

All the newsies gave their most intimidating looks, but none of the scabs were backing down or showing any fear.

"This worked yesterday, why isn't it working now?" Delilah whispered to Jack.

"Alright, everyone remain calm!" David called out.

Heather looked at him with a raised eyebrow as if to say, "You really think that's gonna work?"  
Then Jack cried, "Let's soak 'em for Crutchy!" Everyone started yelling and running towards the scabs. The ones they were running towards started running too, back into the DC. And all of a sudden, the doors to the DC opened and a large group of men armed with clubs and chains came walking out. The newsies stopped in their tracks.

"Jack! Jack! It's a trick," Race called out.

Oscar started for Jack, forcing him back down the stairs. "Heya Jacky boy," he said before swinging a chain at him.

David saw that this wasn't a place for Les to be. Les tried his hardest to stay but David used his "I'm older than you voice" and got him to leave. He thought to try to get Heather and the other girls to leave to, but knowing how they handles themselves before, he figured they were okay.

Daisy tried to come between Oscar and Jack, but Jack kept pushing her back. Heather and Delilah finally had to hold her back.

The older men were moving in on the newsies. They all thought they were done for. But then they heard Mush yell, "It's Brooklyn!" They all looked up and, sure enough, there was Brooklyn, led by Spot with his famous smirk plastered on his face. Delilah's stomach flip flopped when she saw him, but tried to keep her face neutral. Suddenly, marbles and pebbles rained from the roof where the Brooklyns were, hitting the enemy and stinging enough to let them go so the newsies could fight back. One of the men had his arms wrapped tight around Delilah. She was struggling to get free. Pot saw and ziplined down.

"Duck!" he yelled to Delilah. She did and Spot hit the man in the face with his feet, knocking him down. Once Spot was on the ground, it took a few more hits to get the man unconscious. When he was done, he faced the girl.

"Damn. Thanks Spot," she said.

"Thanks? Ya actually bein' nice ta me? No comment 'bout 'ow ya coulda 'andled it yaself?"

"No Conlon, I'm actually being nice. Would you just accept it?"

"Look, when we met, I think we got off on da wrong foot. 'Ow's for a truce?"  
She thought it over, and then said, "Truce."  
Spot spit in his hand and held it out. A little hesitant, but willing, Delilah spit in her hand and shook with him. They smiled at each other until they remembered what was going on and jumped back into action.

Heather was having a hard time. She never caught on to fighting as quickly as her friends. She was also getting a little dizzy from still being slightly hungover. But she was handling herself as best she could. She was able to get a few punches in, but she was getting beat more than her opponents. Right now, she was fighting a guy with a club in his hand. She was able to dodge his blows most of the time, but he had hit her in the stomach, in the same place, three times, so she was sure there would be a pretty good bruise. As she tried to block him at one point, his club connected with her shoulder, sending burning pain all down her arm. She fell to her knees with her eyes shut tight, gritting her teeth. She looked up and saw him raise the club again, but the strike never came because someone tackled him from the side. She turned and saw David on top of the guy, punching him as hard as he could. Finally, the man was out and David stood up and faced Heather.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side again. I'm a little afraid of you now," she told him.

David chuckled. "Don't be," he said offering his hand. She took it with her good arm and stood up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just my shoulder. I think it's dislocated. But we can fix it later. We need to help the others."

"Can you fight like this?"

"I still have one good arm." David made sure to stay close to her in case she needed anymore help.

Daisy and Jack were getting off the easiest. Jack had fought off Oscar easily, then moved on to other opponents. Once the girls had let her go, Daisy took off and started beating every enemy in her sight. She got some hits on her, sure, but the ones she was fighting came out looking much worse. Jack had given her private fighting lessons, and they were definitely paying off. She was one of the newsies to beat.

At last, the newsies were able to drive the men back out through the gates. The boys (and three girls) had won. They all gathered on the steps of The World building. They were all cheering and hugging and celebrating. Daisy was on Jack's back and Delilah was actually being peaceful next to Spot. David walked up behind Heather and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned and smiled brightly at him.

"I can't believe we beat them! I mean, we're still far from winning, but we're closer," she exclaimed. David just grinned. Pulling together all his courage, even though he knew he would be rejected but wanted to take the chance, leaned down quickly to kiss her.

But at that same moment, Denton called, "Jack! Kids! Freeze!" and she turned her head to face forward and David's lips connected with her cheek; and the camera flashed, capturing the moment forever.

_Yay! Another chap! Pretty please review! Also, I posted a poll on my page which you all should check out; especially if you have read my Fansies Meet Newsies stories. But if haven't you can vote too_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Denton sent a doctor to the Lodge House to take care of the newsies. There were kids with broken bones, fractures, concussions, cuts, bruises, black eyes. Some were more serious than others, but luckily there was nothing life threatening. Heather's dislocated arm was easily fixed, but that was the worst of her injuries. She also had a huge bruise on her stomach and some on her arms and face. But she was the worst out of the three girls. Daisy and Delilah walked away with bruises as well, but not as many since they were the better fighters of the three. Since they weren't so bad, they were able to help with some of the younger kids who needed a hand to hold as the doctor checked them out.

Finally, all the commotion started to die down and the littler newsies were all starting to fall asleep. David was also in the room, helping put kids to bed, but he was just finishing on his last one and was about to head out. He said bye to everyone and went out the bedroom door, closing it. But as he stood out there, he was trying to work up the nerve to go back in and talk to Heather. Talk to her about what Spot had told him, and possibly how he felt. He took a breath and decided it was now or never. He opened the door again and walked in just to hear Heather ask Daisy, "Hey, can I borrow one of your shirts? Mine's got some blood on it and I'd like to wash it." Daisy threw her friend a shirt, and Heather stripped her own off. All David could do was stare. He wasn't staring because she had her shirt off though, he wasn't that type of person (well, mostly the reason not. I mean, he's a teenage boy after all). But the real reason he couldn't tear his eyes away was because he had never noticed how skinny Heather really was. Her ribs, collar bone and hip bones all stuck out and her stomach was so flat it was practically concave.

"Distracted?" a voice came from behind him. David jumped and turned. It was Spot who had a suggestive look on his face. David blushed deeply and quickly closed the door behind them.

"No-no, I-I-I didnt...I-I mean, I wasn't...I didn't mean to..." he stuttered.

"Relax Davey, I'm just playin' wid ya. I knows why you was lookin'. Scary, right?"  
"You mean, you've seen-"

"We all go swimmin' togeddah, so yeah, I've seen 'er bones. I nevah thought anythin' of it though 'til she told me. Speakin'a talkin', you talk ta 'er yet?"  
"I didn't think today was a good day for it. With everything that's happened, I'm sure she doesn't wanna be lectured."

"Just get on it soon. I don't want 'er ta continue."  
"Why don't you just talk to her about it?"  
"Cause she won't listen ta me if I tell 'er she's beautiful."  
"But she'll listen to me?" Spot nodded. "Why?"  
"I already gave ya my answer ta dat question." And Spot walked away, leaving David confused as ever.

The next morning, David knew he had to talk to Heather. So the second he got to the Square, he was on the hunt for her. When he didn't find her right away, he went to Delilah who was talking with Spot and asked where she was.

"Lodge House steps with Race," she answered, and he took off.

Sure enough, he found her in front of the building, practicing her fighting with Racetrack.

"Heather, can we talk?" he asked her.

"Sure what's up?"  
His eyes flickered to Racetrack and added, "Alone?"

"Good luck wid dat," Race told him. "Ya can't go anywhere near 'ere and be alone."

David though for a second, then said to her, "Follow me." He turned around and started walking again. Heather looked to Race who just shrugged, then she followed behind David.

"Where are we going?" Heather asked him as he led her through the crowded streets.

"My apartment. No one's there and we need to talk in private."

Heather was nervous about what he needed to talk to her about so urgently. She had no clue whatsoever. All she could hope for is that he hadn't found out she lied to him about the Refuge.

He didn't say anything else to her until they were in his room. He closed the door and leaned against it, looking at her.

"Well?" she tried to get him started.

"Spot told me."  
"Spot told you what?" Her heart was beating so hard she was surprised it didn't pop out of her chest. There were two things she had told Spot and neither were good for David to know.

"That you think you're no good, and you've been trying to "fix" yourself to make yourself "better"."

"I'll kill him," she mumbled. She looked away, rubbing her head, then looked back to David. "Dave, you don't have to worry. It's really not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?! You're killing yourself!" Heather jumped at his raised voice. She had never seen him like this before. He started towards her, backing her up. "Starving yourself and throwing up? Do you have any idea what that's doing to your body?!"  
She stopped. "It's making me thinner and it's making me prettier! I am not happy with how I look and being in control of my weight like this makes me feel better! I just want to be beautiful."

"But you are beautiful!"

"Oh yeah? I still have yet to meet one guy here that likes me as I am. Show me one guy and I'll change my ways."

"How about me?! God! Haven't you noticed that I'm crazy about you? I love you!"

She blinked a few times, unsure of what she just heard. "Wha-what?" she whispered.

David took a breath. "I love you Lace. As cheesy as this sounds, it was like love at first sight for me. And now I'm just humiliating myself telling you all this because I know you don't feel the same, but you needed to know that you are beautiful."

"Who says I don't feel the same way?"

"It has to be true. I mean, the way you didn't want to talk about how we almost kissed and you turned your head when I tried to kiss you yesterday. Plus, you deserve some dashing hero, not some school nerd that's too scared to put across his own words."

"Well, maybe I don't want some dashing hero." She walked towards him and put her hands on his shoulders. "Maybe I want someone smart who cares about these people he just met, and is leading this group of people who look up to him and want to know what he's going to say next. David, I love you too."

He looked like he didn't know what to say. "But what about-"

"I didn't want to talk about what happened because I thought it was a fluke, that it wasn't a real thing. And for the second thing, I didn't know you were about to kiss me. All I heard was Denton yelling out to us, so I turned my head. That's all. If I had known you were going to kiss me, I wouldn't have stopped it."

David just stared at her for a second. Then, he grabbed her face and pressed his lips to hers. Heather wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back immediately. They pulled apart for a second, both smiling and laughing with happiness. They connected again. Gaining confidence, and surprising her in a good way, David pushed her up against the wall. The kiss heated up with David making Heather jump by brushing her bottom lip with his tongue. She never thought he would be this good at making out. But, none-the-less, she opened her mouth to let his tongue in. Their tongues fought for dominance. After a little while, Heather jumped onto David, wrapping her legs around his waist, not breaking the kiss. He took a few steps back before toppling over onto his bed. He rolled them over so that Heather was on the bottom. They broke the kiss just so that Heather could bring herself up so that her head was on the pillow. David followed, ending with his knees between her legs, and his hands outside her shoulders. They both knew what this was leading to, and neither wanted to stop. But before they went on, David asked, "Lace, are you a virgin?"  
She turned red and looked down, "Um, well, that may be a possibility."

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about."  
"Are you?"  
"I'm not actually."

Heather's mouth dropped open. "You're not?"  
"Surprised?"  
"Well...yeah! I mean, I thought no girls ever liked you."

"Remember that one girl who pretended to like me? She really pretended."

"Oh, Davey. Well don't worry, I'm not pretending." She stroked his face. "But, I am a little nervous."

"Don't worry. I'm right here."

NEWSIESNEWSIESNEWSIESNEWSIESNEWSIESNEWSIESNEWSIESNEWSIES

"Did David say what he needed Heather for?" Daisy asked Delilah. The two were waiting for the pair outside of Tibby's.

"Nope. He just asked where she was and the two left."

"Well, I'm hoping that they finally confessed to each other. The way they've been tiptoeing around each other is getting ridiculous."

"Omigod. I don't think we have to worry about that anymore." Delilah was looking off and Daisy followed her gaze. Her mouth dropped open. They saw David and Heather walking towards them, holding hands.

"AHHHHHH!" the girls screamed, running to the new couple. They jumped on Heather and they all fell to the ground.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't break her!" David said, concerned and helping them up.

"But-how-when-what?!" Daisy exclaimed. Heather and David just smiled and laughed at their reaction.

Then, Delilah noticed something. "Um, Heather, why is your shirt inside out?"  
"What?" she responded panicked, looking at her shirt. She and David looked at each other nervously.

Daisy also pointed something out. "And, Dave, what is that on your neck?" David quickly covered the spot on his neck, but Daisy pulled him down and pushed his hand away, revealing- "A hickey?! Is that a hickey?!"

David pulled back and said to Heather, "I thought Sarah's foundation worked."

"I guess we didn't put enough on," Heather replied.

Daisy and Delilah put all the clues together, and realization hit them. Their mouths dropped and their eyes widened.

"OMIGOD, YOU GUYS-" Daisy started, but the couple shushed her. "Davey, you got laid?" she finished, quieter.

"Well, I guess that's one way to put it," he said.

"But you guys can't tell anyone. Not even Jack, Daisy," Heather told them.

"If any of the newsies find out, they'll kill me."

"Especially Jack and Race. You know how protective they are of me. So, you promise you won't say anything?"

"Fine," they mumbled out.

"Good. Now, let's go inside. The guys are probably wondering what's going on."

"But first..." Daisy picked some dirt up and put it over David's hickey. "We need to cover this up if you're trying to hide the fact that you two had sex."

"You're not hiding the fact that you guys are a couple, right?" Delilah questioned.

"No," they answered,

"Can we be the ones to announce it?" Daisy wondered, very excited.

Heather and David looked at each other for a moment, and then Heather gestured for them to go on. The two girls squealed and ran off into the restaurant.

"HEATHER AND DAVID ARE A COUPLE!" they both yelled. The two could hear the cheers and whistles outside.

Before the spoken of walked in, Heather pulled David to the side.

"Just do me one thing. Please don't tell anyone about what I've been doing. You know, the eating stuff. I really don't want it getting out and have more people hovering."

"Okay, I promise to keep it between us. But you promise to stop, right?"

"Mmhmm," Heather responded, smiling slightly and nodding. David didn't look like he bought it, but he decided to go with it for now since he could see all their friends were anxious for them to get in there.

Still holding hands, they walked in, and all the newsboys cheered and some of them got up to hug them or tease them or clap David on the back.

"I was beginnin' ta think it would nevah 'appen!" Jack yelled over the crowd.

"Oh, _it _happened alright," Daisy commented, giving a look to Heather. Heather just gave her a look back that said 'Quiet or I'll kill you.'

A moment after the new couple found their way to a table, Denton walked in.

"Hey kids!" he called out. "Hey, hey! Big time!" He held up the latest issue of his paper and put it down on the table in front of Jack and Daisy, who was sitting on his lap. Everyone immediately crowded around.

"What'cha got there Jack?" Boots asked, trying to see over everyone.

"Where's me pictuah? Where's me pictuah?" Spot called out, trying to push his way to the front.

"Ego much?" Delilah said to him, pulling him back to where she was. "Let the rest of us see."

"Davey, ya kissed 'Eathah in da pictuah? Why only 'er cheek? I thought ya liked 'er!" Blink teased.

"Well I was trying to actually kiss her, but she turned away," David explained.

"Way to diss you man Heath," Daisy responded.

"Look at ya Jack. Ya look like a gentleman," Mush told him, pointing to Jack's picture.

"Will ya get your fingahs off me face?" Jack swatted his hand away.

Again, Spot moved up to the front. "Where does it say my name? Where's my name?"

"Will ya quit thinkin' 'bout yaself?"

"You got us on the front page!" David said to Denton, excited.

"You got yourselves on the front page," Denton corrected. "I just got to make sure you stay there."

"This has to be one of the coolest things that has ever happened to us," Delilah squealed.

"So what?" Skittery spoke up. "Ya get your pictuah in da papes, so what's dat get you, huh?"

"Whatta ya talkin' about?" Mush asked, flabbergasted.

"You got up on the wrong side of the bed or something Skitts. You've been in a bad mood all day," Daisy said.

"I'm not in a bad mood," Skittery defended. "I just don't see-"

"Listen glummy," Heather interrupted him, "just because you got stood up last night doesn't mean you gotta ruin the fun for the rest of us." A wave of "ooooos" washed through the newsies.

"Glum and dumb," Race continued to Skittery, pushing his face. "Ya get your pictuah in da paes, ya famous. Ya famous, ya get anything you want. That's what so great about New York!"

"I think dis calls for a celebration!" Jack shouted out.

An idea came to Heather. "And what better way to celebrate than with a song. Girls?" She looked to her friends and they caught on very quickly. The three gathered together and talked for a minute before going over to a table. All the boys watched them, wondering what they were about to do.

The girls started tapping out a beat, and then Daisy started, "A pair of new shoes with matchin' laces."

"A permanent box at the Sheepshed Races," Heather followed.

"A porcelain tub with boilin' water," Deliah continued.

"A Saturday night with the mayor's daughter," Daisy went on.

Heather jumped on the table and took over with, "Look at me, I'm the King of New York!" She started doing some tap dancing moves. The boys started cheering. "Suddenly, I'm respectable. Starin' right at'cha, lousy with statuah."

Daisy came in, "Nubbin' with all the muckety-mucks. I'm blowin' my dough and goin' delux."

"And there I be, ain't I pretty?"

They dueted on, "It's my city, I'm the King of New York!"

The two jumped down and the three ran into the crowd of newsies.

"A corduroy suit with fitted knickers," Heather sang leaning against Boots.

"A mezzanine seat to see the flickers," Delilah picked Les up and spun him around.

"Havana cigars that cost a quarter," Daisy ruffled Snipeshooter's hair.

Heather jumped on David's back and sang, "An editor's desk for the star reporter." She kissed his cheek and jumped down, joining the others surrounding Denton.

"Tip your hat, he's the King of New York," Daisy and Heather sang together.

"How about that, he's the King of New York," Delilah soloed, raising Denton's hand.

They all sang on, "In nothin' flat, he'll be covering Brooklyn to Trenton, our man Denton."

"Making a headline out of a hunch," Daisy went on.

"Protecting the weak," Delilah continued.

"And payin' for lunch," Heather added.

"When he's at bat, strong men crumble."

"Proud yet humble."

Delilah and Heather dueted, "I'm/He's the King of New York."

They all came together on, "I gotta be either dead or dreaming, cause look at that pape with my face beaming. Tomorrow they may wrap fishes in it, but I was a star for one whole minute!"  
They jumped on a table again and started dancing. Not like the moves in movie, none of them were that good at dancing. But none the less, the boys were all cheering and clapping and very impressed.

"Starting now, I'm the King of New York!" Heather and Daisy went on.

"Ain't you heard? He's the King of New York!" Delilah ran to Denton and hugged him.

Daisy and Heather jumped down and the three went to each newsie singing, "Holy cow! It's a miracle! Pulitzer's cryin', Weasel, he's dyin'! Flashpots are shooting bright as the son, I'm one hifalutin' son of a gun! Don't ask me how, fortune found me, fame just crowned me. I'm the King of New-! Look and see once a piker, now a Striker! I'm the King of New- Victory! Front page story, guts and glory, I'm the King of New York!" They decided to end in the Charlie's Angels pose. The boys clapped and cheered and whistled and hollered. Smiling, the girls found their way back to their table and sat down.

"Well, I did not know you could sing and dance like that," David commented, directing it to Heather.

"You should already know all of Heather's good moves," Daisy responded, giving the two a suggestive look.

Heather leaned in to her and whispered, "Really Daisy?"  
"Oh honey, you know I'm gonna be giving you shit about this forever." Heather just rolled her eyes and sat back down.

"As entertanin' as dat was, we gotta get back ta business," Jack announced. "So, let's 'ave some ideas."

"Well, we gotta show people where we stand," David said.

"So we need to stay in the papers," Delilah stated.

"MY paper's the only one printing any strike news so far," Denton explained.

"So we should do somethin' so big, de oudda papahs'll feel stupid if dey try ta ignore us," Jack thought of.

It was silent for a minute, everyone thinking.

"How about a rally?" Daisy suggested. "A newsie rally with all the kids from all over New York."

"I like the way you think babe," Jack told her. "It'll be da biggest, loudest, noisiest blow out dis town's evah seen!"

"We'll send a message to the big boys," David added.

Daisy whispered to Heather, "You're doing a nerd." Heather stuck her tongue at her.

A waiter came around with a tray of cokes. As everyone took one, Jack went on, "Dere's a lot of us, and we ain't goin' away. We'll fight until damn Doomsday if it means we get a fair shake."

"Hey guys, to our man Denton," David toasted, raising his glass.

Everyone repeated, "Our man Denton!"

Once everyone had a drink, Blink called out, "Can I just announce dat Spunk and Spot 'ave been in da same room all day so far and an all out brawl 'asn't 'appened yet?"

"We called a truce," Delilah told them. "We just got off on the wrong foot and we're starting over.

"So what, you guys are all buddy buddy now?" Race questioned.

"I ain't goin' dat far, but we can tolerate each oudda now," Spot said. Delilah rolled her eyes and shoved him.

"Whadda we gonna do for entertainment 'round 'ere now?" Mush joked.

"We don't got time for entertainment right now," Jack told them. "We got a lot of woik ta do."

_So, I can't even put into words how sorry I am that I haven't updated in an insanely ridiculously long time! I hope you all still wanna read this story and will continue reading it as I update. And I Will update! _


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

After Tibby's, everyone split up. David and Heather went to Medda's to see if she would let them use the theatre, and Jack and Daisy went off to invite newsies from other boroughs to the rally. Delilah felt like the odd one out now that the other two were in relationships. She knew she would've been welcome to go with either couple, but she would've felt like a third wheel. She just sat at the table she was at with some of the boys, and picked at her food. Spot noticed this and leaned over to her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just...nothing. I'm fine."

"Nah ya ain't. Listen, why don't we go back ta Brooklyn and you can talk 'bout it. I'se a real good listenah."

She scoffed and replied sarcastically, "Yeah, I believe that."

"It's true!"

"I'll buy it for now Conlon. But only because of our truce and that I do need to talk, and it looks like you're it." The two stood up and walked out, heading for Brooklyn.

As they walked, Spot couldn't help but actually feel nervous. He had promised Heather that if she got better, he would finally make a move on Delilah. And he knew that if he didn't keep up his end of the deal, she wouldn't keep up hers. He looked over at the girl from the sides of his eyes. People told him their personalities were perfect for each other. They were both tough and confident, and didn't break easily. They were also both incredibly stubborn and always thought they were right. Spot wanted to think this was true, but he couldn't help but think he had finally found the one girl who didn't want to be involved with him romantically. Usually, girls would throw themselves at him. But Delilah was different. She seemed to have no interest in him like that whatsoever. And to be honest, that made him want her more.

With her peripherals, Delilah could see Spot keep looking over at her. She could've made a comment about it, but she didn't want to spoil what was happening. It was a nice moment they were having, just walking in silence, not arguing or trying to hurt each other. As much as she tried to fight herself on it, she knew she had it bad for him. The girls told her again and again that he had a thing for her, but she kept denying it. Mostly because it scared her. She was finally friends with him, and now that that happened, she didn't want it to be ruined by another failed relationship. She had had her share of boyfriends in the past, but they were short lived because either they would cheat or leave her when they got what they wanted. Because of that, she was very hesitant to trust someone when they said they wanted to be with her.

At last, they got to the Brooklyn Lodging House. The two made their way in and up the stairs to Spot's room, past all the hollers and comments being thrown at them form Spot's boys.

Because Spot was Brooklyn's king, he had a room to himself. They sat down next to each other on his bed.

"So what's eatin' at ya Spunk?" Spot asked bluntly.

"I'm happy for Heather and Daisy. I really really am. They're awesome girls and they deserve to be so happy with the awesome guys they found. But..."

"But..."

"But...I'm just always the one by myself."

"Whadda ya mean?"  
"I mean, just once I want the guy to want _me_. And whenever the guy does want me, he just _wants _me. And once he's done with that, he leaves me. Or if I'm lucky and he doesn't dump me right away, he cheats on me. Either way, I'm always the one by myself." Spot actually didn't know what to say. When he was faced with Heather's problem, he went into protective brother mode and knew exactly what to say. But now, hearing the first girl he had ever had true, genuine feelings for say that no guy had ever treated her right, his mind was blank.

Suddenly, losing control of his impulses, he quickly leaned into her and kissed her on the lips. As soon as she registered what was happening, she pulled away immediately.

"What are you doing?!" she cried.

"I-I'm-I'm not sure. I just-I just...I heard what you were saying, and it-it was just my first impulse. And I like you, and-"

"You what?" she interrupted.

He froze. He had not meant to say that out loud. "I-I-I...I like you." He decided to give in and repeat it.

"Do you really?" she asked quietly.

He looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, yeah. Yeah, I do."

"Well...good. Because...I like you too." They looked to each other and slightly smiled for a quick second, then looked away. They both looked down at the floor, and it was silent for at least a full minute.

"So...can I do it again?"

"Do what again?"  
"Kiss ya."

"Yeah, yeah. That would be...nice."

They turned to face each other and moved in closer. Spot put his hands on Delilah's waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They leaned in and started to kiss. Spot went a little further by drawing his tongue across her bottom lip. Hesitantly, she let him in. However, much to Delilah's surprise, and not in a good way, Spot decided to push it even more and brought his hand up under the back of her shirt. He tried to get her to lie down with him on top of her, but she immediately pushed him away.

"What are you trying to do?!" she exclaimed.

"I just thought-" he tried to say something, but she interrupted him.

"Thought what? That because I like you I'll give it up like all your other hoes?!" Spot tried to form words, but couldn't think of anything. "You're not even denying it." She stood up and walked to the door. She felt a lump in her throat and tears start to form, so she had to get out of there before he saw it. She threw the door open and stormed down the stairs.

"Spunk! Wait!" she could hear Spot call after her, chasing her down the stairs. He caught up to her and grabbed her wrist to make her stop. But she pulled from him and slapped him across the face.

"Don't touch me," she said through gritted teeth. "You're just like every other guy that said they 'like' me. Every time, every guy, I fell for it. And, of course, I fell for it again. I didn't even want to believe you liked me until you told me because I thought you hated me. But when you told me you actually liked me, for some insane reason, I thought you were different. But then when you...Not only will I not be your girl, but this truce we had is definitely over."

"If you would just-"

"Goodbye Spot." She turned and walked out the door, not looking back, and leaving Spot standing in the doorway surrounded by his boys giving him confusing looks.

When she was out of sight, Spot turned to the newsies and put his signature scowl on his face and spat out, "What are you graftahs doin' hangin' around 'ere? Get outta my sight. Now!" They all scattered, leaving the king alone, and feeling a new feeling he had never felt before. He couldn't tell what it was. But his chest hurt and his stomach hurt and for some reason he couldn't feel his legs. He didn't know it, but this feeling is called heartbreak.

_For all you Spolilah lovers out there, I hope you enjoyed this chap __ More coming soon! REVIEWS! _


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

"I'm surprised Medda was so okay with having all the newsies come take over her theatre all night," David said to Heather as they walked hand in hand back to the Lodge House.

"I'm actually not surprised. She loves all of us like we're family," she replied. "There's nothing she wouldn't do for us. And you now."

"Oh really? Am I one of you now?"

"You've been one of us since day 1."

They continued lightly chatting, just enjoying being with each other. But then they crossed paths with Delilah, and they saw she had her arms crossed while wiping her eyes and sniffling.

"Dee, are you okay?" Heather asked, dropping David's hand and going to her friend.

"Um...no-nothing. I'm fine. Did you find out about the theatre?"  
"Yeah, we got it. And no, you are not fine. You're crying. What happened?"

"Um..." Delilah hesitated, flickering her eyes to David. Heather got the message and turned to him.

"Dave, I think you should head home. Delilah needs some girl time."

"Of course. I understand."

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Absolutely." They quickly kissed goodbye, and he turned and left, leaving the two girls alone.

When he was gone, Heather brought Delilah over to a bench and they sat down. "So tell me what happened."

"So, remember how you kept telling me over and over that Spot liked me, and I didn't believe you?" Heather nodded. "Well, it's true." Heather's jaw dropped and her eyes went wide.

"What?!"  
"And I like him too," she added quietly.

Heather squealed. "So what's the problem?"

"Well, we went back to Brooklyn to talk because I wasn't feeling great. And we were in his room, and I told him what was wrong and he ended up kissing me, and confessed to me, and I did too, and we ended up kissing. But he kept pushing it further and further, until he tried to go too far and I pushed him off and told him off. And I stormed off. I mean, I had just finished telling him about how guys just use me for sex and then leave me, not really wanting me in the right way, and then he tries that on me! I just can't believe I fell for a guy again."  
Heather just wrapped her arms around her friend and hugged her. She had never been in this situation herself, so all she could think to say was, "I am so sorry. Men can be such dicks."

"Except yours and Daisy's boyfriends. You couldn't have found better guys, and I am just destined to be alone forever."

"Don't say that! Don't you dare say that! You are going to find a guy that worships the ground you walk and treat you like a princess. Please know that I am on your side with this, but just hear me out. Maybe you should give Spot a chance to talk. Did he just let you walk out?"  
"No, he chased after me."

"Then he did want to tell you something, so you should hear him out. Maybe he has an explanation for his behavior. Because I know he really likes you."  
"How do you know that?"  
"Because that night I went to Brooklyn's party and got drunk, I, um, tried to move in on him and he pushed me away because he didn't want to ruin his chances with you." Delilah had so many thoughts running through her head, and she didn't know which to listen to. She wanted to think that he had genuine feelings for her and had a reason for doing what he did, and actually wanted to talk to her. But she couldn't help but wonder if he really was just like the rest of the guys she had liked. "Dee?" Heather brought her out of her trance. She didn't realize she had been zoned out for so long. "What are you thinking?"  
"I don't know. I don't know what to think. I mean, I really like Spot but...I'm scared it's not going to work out. Again."

"Well, if you really like him, you should listen to him and see if you still do after you hear what he has to say."

"Look, I don't know. I really have to just think and figure out how I'm going to act around him now. I don't wanna be just another girl that falls for him just because of his charms."

"Why don't we head back to the Lodge House and meet up with Daisy. She's good at this kind of stuff." But before they even stood up, Jack and Daisy came towards them. "Hey, we were just heading back to the Lodge. Where are you coming from?"

"De Lodgin' 'Ouse," Jack answered. The other two girls looked confused.

"Snyder's there," Daisy told them. Heather went pale.

"Does-does he know Jack and I live there?" she asked quietly.

"I think he's just scoping it out. Kloppman will never rat you guys out."

"Well, how long until we can go back?"  
"I don't think we'se sleepin' dere tanight Lace," Jack said. "We dunno 'ow long he'll be dere for, or if he'll be watchin' it."

"Great. So, where do we go? A bench? An alley?"

"I gots an idea. 'Ow do ya feel of payin' ya boyfriend a visit?"

"Jack, no. I'm not taking advantage of our relationship and invading his home."

"Well den whadda you suggest?"

"We can go to David's, but why don't we sleep on the fire escape? That way in case anything happens, I will take advantage of our relationship and invade his apartment. But also, we won't be disturbing them."

Jack looked at her like she was crazy. "It's better than Central Park, Jack," Daisy told him.

He took a breath, and said, "Aftah you," gesturing to go ahead. Heather and Delilah stood up, and Jack said to Daisy, "I'll see ya tomorrah." He kissed her on the cheek. He and Delilah switched places.

"Talk to Daisy," Heather subtly mouthed to Delilah. Delilah nodded, and Jack and Heather left.

"So," Jack started saying as the two walked, "I nevah got ta congratulate ya poisenally on ya new relationship."

"Aw, thanks Jacky."

"Ya knows if he hoits ya, I'll kill 'im."

"Yes Jack. I am fully aware."

"And if he tries ta go too far wid ya, you let me know and, again, I'll kill 'im. Ya 'ear me?"  
"Um, ye-yeah. I hear ya." She tried not to tense up so he wouldn't figure it out. They walked in silence for a while. The Heather spoke up, "Do you think Snyder's gonna find us?"  
"We've been able ta run from 'im dis long."  
"But are we gonna be able to keep running before he catches up? I mean, I have a lot to lose. If David find out about what happened, he'll-"

"Wait, wait. You 'aven't told 'im dat?"

"Of course not."

"Ya need ta tell 'im. Why 'aven't ya?"

"If he finds out, he's gonna look at me like trash. Not the girl he could one day fall in love with, marry, and have a future with."  
"He won't care. He will care though if anyone but you tells 'im."

"That's what Daisy and Delilah told me."

"It's da truth."

"It's never gonna come up, so he never has to know."

"But Lace-"  
"Can we drop it, please?"  
"Sure." They walked the rest of the way without talking.

It was dark by the time they arrived at the Jacobs'. They quietly made their way up the stairs to the balcony outside of David's room. The lights were off, so the two figured everyone was asleep. They got into a position where they were sitting next to each other, shoulder to shoulder. Heather laid her head on Jack's shoulder. Soon, she could hear him snoring quietly, so she knew he was asleep. But she had a harder time falling asleep. What Jack, Daisy and Delilah called "the truth," she knew was the truth. She knew she needed to tell David what happened with her, and if she didn't, and he did hear from someone else, he would lose his trust in her. But another part of her thought that if he accidentally find out, she could easily get that trust back; and if she told him directly, she was scared she would lose so much more. She was scared she would lose him forever, even though she knew this was a very stupid thing to think. She couldn't help it though. She just hoped she would never have to bring it up.

_Yay, chap! Reviews are love and make updates come faster!_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

"What a dick!" Daisy exclaimed when Delilah finished telling her what happened between her and Spot. They were sitting on Daisy's bed; Snyder had left about an hour ago. "How could he possibly think that was okay?!"  
"Shhh," Delilah tried to quiet the other girl. "I don't want the entire Lodge House to know."  
"No, they should know. They should know that their so called "friend" and "ally" is too much of a player to respect one of our own."

"Look, I really don't want this to turn into a big thing. So please, don't spread this around."

"Fine, okay. I won't. But what are you gonna do?"

"I really have no idea. I mean, I kinda called off the truce, but I really don't wanna be enemies again. I still like him, and if there's any possible way he didn't mean to hurt me, and actually has an explanation, I wanna hear it."

"It's up to you, but if a guy was a douche like that to me, I'd freeze him out and wait for him to come to me."

"Maybe I'll think of what to do in the moment the next time I see him."

"Just be careful Dee. You don't know-"

Daisy was interrupted when the door swung open and the newsies invaded the room, all getting ready for bed.

"What were you two girlies talkin' 'bout all in private?" Kid Blink asked.

"Spo-" Daisy almost told them, but Delilah stopped her.

"We were just worried about Jack and Heather. Hoping they're okay for tonight."

"Where'd dey end up goin?" Mush inquired.

"I think they're sleeping on David's fire escape."

"Well, if Lace get's cold I'm sure she can get nice and warm wid Davey," Blink joked. Daisy and Delilah shared a subtle look with each other.

They bit their lips and tried not to laugh as they heard Race arguing, "Shut up now ya graftah! Lace is like me sistah and if Dave tries anythin' wid her dat is too fast, he's in for a brusin'! Whadda you two laughin' at?" He directed the last part to Daisy and Delilah. Their faces were bright red and they were doubled over trying to keep the laughter in.

They sat straight up and wiped tears that were forming in their eyes. "Nothing, nothing," Delilah told him. "We were just...remebering...something."

"It's a really funny something," Daisy added. Race just rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom with the other boys. Soon, they were all asleep.

NEWSIESNEWSIESNEWSIESNEWSIESNEWSIESNEWSIESNEWSIESNEWISIES

The next morning, after David had woken up, he looked towards his window and noticed two figures that he recognized instantly. He smiled and walked to the window.

When he opened it, he leaned out and said, "Did you two sleep out there all night?"

They shot awake. Seeing David smiling at her, Heather sat up straighter and smoothed down her hair, smiling back and blushing. "Yes, yes we did," she answered.

"Can I ask why?"

"Snydah was scopin' out da Lodge 'Ouse, so we couldn't stay dere," Jack replied.

"Well, why didn't you wake us up? You could've actually slept inside."

"We didn't wanna disturb anybody," Heather told him.

David chuckled. "You're idiots. Both of you." He gestured with his head for them to come inside. They followed him, and he led them to the kitchen. "You two must be hungry. Let me get something for you."

"No, Dave, we already crashed on your porch. We don't want to take advantage of you."  
"It's free food Lace. I say we take advantage," Jack said, sitting at the table. David smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"I'll help you," Heather called, walking after him.

As she got some milk and bread out of the refrigerator, David came up behind her and hugged around her waist. He kissed her cheek and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"What do you mean?"  
"You know what I mean Lace."

She took a breath and turned to face him, putting her arms around his neck. "You don't have to worry about me. I love you, but the last thing you need to do is hover. Just...trust me."

"Okay, I trust you." They kissed quickly, and got back to getting food.

As they ate, they talked about the rally.

"So, you two got da theatre all squared away?" Jack confirmed.  
"Yeah, Medda said she's more than happy to have us," Heather responded.

"And Cherry and I got da woid out ta all boroughs' leadahs. So we'll see who shows up."

"How many newsies should we be expecting?" David wondered.

"If as many come as we think'll come, I'd say a few 'undred."

"And-and, we're gonna talk in front of them?" David suddenly got very pale.

"You won't be alone," Heather reassured him, squeezing his hand.

"We bettah get goin' so we can prepare de ouddas for tanight." Jack stood up.

"Why don't you two go ahead, and I'll clear the table?" Heather offered.

"Don't be silly. We can help," David said.

"No, no, that's fine. I like it."

"Ya sure?" Jack confirmed.

"Yes, now go."

"We'll see you outside," David said and the two walked out.

Heather did in fact clear the table, but that wasn't why she stayed behind. When she was done, she slowly walked into the bathroom. She knelt in front of the toilet, trying to will herself to not do this. She didn't want to break her promise, but the guilt from eating was, well, eating her alive. Without thinking about it anymore, she pulled back her hair and stuck her fingers down her throat.

_Short, I know. But the next one will be much longer _


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

While all of that was happening at David's house, Delilah snuck out early the next morning, before the others were awake. She needed some time to herself to think. She had two very different pieces of advice in her head. The words from Heather were to hear what Spot had to say, and Daisy had said to freeze him out. She understood where both of them were coming from, and both sounded like good options. She was very confused.

Right now, she was walking aimlessly on the near empty streets, not paying attention to where she was going. She was so deep in thought that, at one point, she slammed right into someone and she fell back.

"Hey, who do you think-" She stopped when she looked up and saw that the person she had walked into was Spot. Suddenly, Daisy's advice of freezing him sounded like the right plan. She stood right up and turned on her heel to walk away.

She got a few steps before she heard him call, "Spunk!" and heard him following her. "Can I talk ta ya?" She didn't answer him. She kept walking, and he kept following her. "So ya givin' me da silent treatment or somethin'?" Still nothing. "Well I could keep up wid followin' ya around like dis all day, so you ain't losin' me."

They kept this "follow the leader act" for a few blocks until Delilah couldn't take it anymore and turned and shouted, "Fine! Talk! What do you want?"

"I just wanna talk. Dat's it."

"About what, Spot? About how you're the same as every other guy who's 'liked' me?"  
"It ain't like dat Spunk!"  
"Then what's it like?"  
"I got noivus, a'ight?!"

Delilah froze for a moment. "I'm sorry, what?"

Spot exhaled and then said under his breath, "I was...noivus when we'se was togeddah, and ta push things forward is da only thing I know what ta do wid a goil."

"What do you mean it's the only thing you know? How can that be the only thing you know to do with a girl?"  
"Well, dat's me reputation. Goils expect only dat of me. Dey don't think it's possible for me ta..."

"That you could actually have genuine feelings?"

He looked anywhere but at her and responded with, "Yeah. Dat. And I 'ave...dose...for you." He clearly felt awkward saying it, because he turned a deep shade of red. But he dared to look at her. He saw her giving him a slight smile.

"And you know I have "those" for you too."

"Do ya still?"

"As much as I tried to get rid of them over the last 24 hours, I do."  
"So, do ya think dat we can just start ovah? And I promise, I won't do dat kinda stuff anymore to ya."

"Sure Spot. But if you try anything like that on me again, we'll be done for good."  
"Dat's fair. Can I kiss ya and officially make ya my goil?" Delilah smiled and nodded. For the first time in his life, Spot smiled a genuine smile. He took her hands and kissed her, with Delilah kissing back. When they broke apart, they each dropped one hand, and started a slow walk back to the Lodge House.

"So, what are you doing here in Manhattan?"

"I actually came ta find you."  
"You were bent on talking to me today weren't you?"  
"I knew I'd find a way ta get ta you."

"Do you know what you're gonna say to the newsies at the rally tonight?"

"You know me. I nevah plan. Im just gonna wing it. You'se gonna be dere ta cheer me on, right?"

"All three of us girls will be there to cheer on our guys."

"Dave and Lace are definitely togeddah?"  
"Oh yeah."

"So, he told 'er he thinks she's beautiful?"  
"I would assume so. Why?"  
"Nothin'."

"Um, okay."

"So, whadda you wearin' tanight?" Spot asked, smirking.

NEWSIESNEWIESNEWSIESNEWSIESNEWSIESNEWSIESNEWSIESNEWSIES

A while after Delilah got back, and Jack, David and Heather arrived back at the Lodge House, the girls went off to Medda's to get her help with their hair and makeup. Delilah wanted very little done with her hair, so Medda spent the time on her makeup. On all three girls, she did the same makeup: mascara, blush and lipstick. But with Delilah she used a light pink lipstick, with Daisy red, and Heather a darker pink. For Daisy's hair, Medda curled the ends of her hair and left it down; and with Heather, Medda put her hair in a high ponytail and curled the ponytail into tight curls.

The girls snuck back into the Lodge House so that the boys wouldn't see them until they were all ready. David had left by the time they got back. When the time got closer, they got changed. Delilah decided to wear a mahogany dress that fell around her ankles and had a black belt. Daisy wore a dark blue dress that dropped to right above the floor. Heather actually didn't know what to wear. She felt she had nothing right.

"You know what this occasion calls for?" Daisy spoke up, going to the closet. "One of your three lace dresses."

"You don't think they're too fancy?" Heather asked.

"Absolutely not," Delilah agreed with Daisy. "You'd look amazing in one of them. Besides, you've never even worn them."

Heather walked over to the closet and looked at the dresses. She had one white lace, one a blush, and the last one was a light blue. All three were completely lace. They were beautiful, but she was nervous about wearing them. She was very worried that they wouldn't fit. Either she was still too fat and they would be too tight, or they would be too big and people would suspect her secret. But still, she knew they were right about one of the dresses being right for the rally. She pulled out the blush one and put it on. And it definitely was not tight. It was bigger than it had been when she first bought it, but because she had bought a small size at the time, it wasn't too noticeable.

Once they were ready and it was time to go, they made their way out of their room and down stairs. When they were at the top of the stairs, they saw all the newsies gathered and talking. Jack noticed them first.

"Whoa," he exclaimed, looking up at them, mainly Daisy though. The other boys heard him, and looked as well. It got silent. None of them had ever any of the three dressed like this. All eyes were locked on the girls as they made their way down the stairs.

When they got to the floor, Delilah jokingly asked, "What? Do we have something on our faces?"

"Yeah, makeup," Skittery replied. The girls stuck their tongues at him.

Jack walked up to Daisy and took her hands, and leaned in to kiss her gently. "You don't need the makeup and dress and 'air for me ta think you're beautiful. Ya know dat, right?"  
"Of coise I do Cowboy," she answered.

Spot then came up to Delilah. "You-you look great Spunk," he said, trying to act cool.

Delilah smiled, "Thanks Spot." They took hands, and walked away. Daisy and Heather just looked to each other shocked, knowing they were going to ask their friend a million questions about how she and Spot made up. The guys seeing Spot and Delilah holding hands starting cheering and came up to them saying, "It's about time."

"Is David meeting us here or are we picking him up?" Heather asked Jack.

"He'll be 'ere any minute," he told her.

Everyone except for the girls, Jack, and Spot decided to head over to the theatre so they would be sure that Manhattan would be the first borough there. The others were waiting for David. Finally, there was a knock at the door. Heather decided to be the one to answer the door. She smiled and opened the door.

"Hi," she greeted him. When he saw her, his mouth dropped open slightly, and he blinked. He tried to form words, but all that came out was stutters. Heather chuckled. "Thank you," she said.

"So, now dat we'se all 'ere, can we go?" Spot asked, impatiently. Everyone agreed, and they headed out.

"I'm sorry I took so long," David apologized as they all walked. "It took some pretty serious convincing to get Les okay with not coming tonight."

"How upset was he?" Daisy asked.  
"Oh, he threw quite the tantrum, saying how he was a newsies and how all the other younger newsies were gonna be there, and it wasn't fair. But my parents told him they'd give him a special night tonight just for him, so he was a little better." As they were walking, David whispered to Heather, "What happened there?" He pointed to Delilah and Spot. Heather explained how they got together. "Well," he said when she was done, "I'm happy for them."

At last, they finally arrived at Irving Hall. There were crowds of newsies outside, and they found even more inside. They herded everyone into the theatre. Jack, David and Spot made their way to the stage, while the girls were in the front row. Race was next to Heather. All the newsies applauded and cheered when the three boys took the stage. Jack quieted them down.

But that didn't last long. Because after he yelled, "Carryin' da banneh!" the theatre erupted again. But when it got quiet again, he continued, "So, we've come a long way, but we ain't dere yet. And maybe it's only gonna get tougher from now on. But dat's fine, we'll just get tougher wid it. But also, we gotta get smart and start listenin' ta my pal David," he put an arm around the mentioned, and Heather could see her boyfriend's face get red from being brought into the spotlight, "who says stop soakin' da scabs."

"Whadda we supposed ta do ta da bums, kiss 'em?" Race sarcastically asked. Heather nudged him.

"Any scab I see, I soak 'em. Period," Spot spoke up.

David then found his voice, "No, no! That's what they want us to do! If we get violent, it's just playing into their hands!"

Spot got right in David's face. "Hey, look. Dey're gonna be playin' wid my hands, a'aight? Cause it ain't what dey say, it's what we say. And nobody ain't gonna listen ta us unless we make 'em." Spot pushed David, and walked towards him confrontationally. Heather and Delilah immediately jumped on stage and broke their boys apart. That made arguments break out between the newsies, half on David's side, half on Spot's.

"Are you trying to start a riot?" Delilah scolded Spot.

"Dis walkin' mouth 'ere ain't got any idea what he's sayin'!" Spot fought back. "He ain't a real newsie." That got Heather's attention.

She walked right up to Spot and spat out, "Listen here Conlon, David is just as much a newsie as you or me or Jack or anyone here. And if you ever say he isn't, I'll knock you flat."

"Heather, don't start something now," David told her, pulling her back.

Daisy looked up to jack who just looked very confused and not sure what to do. She climbed on stage and went to him.

"Jack, you have to do something," she stated.

"Do what? Say what? None of 'em'll listen now."

"You're the leader! They'll listen to you. Just try something!"

He thought for a moment then walked to the front of the stage. He whistled loudly and silenced the whole place. "Ya got no brains!" he started. "Why are we startin' ta fight each oudda? It's just what da big shots wanna see. Dat we're street rats! Street rats wid no brains. No respect for nothin', includin' ourselves! So 'ere's 'ow it's gonna be. If we don't act togeddah, den we're nothin'! If we don't stick togeddah, den we're nothin'! And if we can't even trust each oudda, den we're nothin'!"

"Tell 'em Jack!" they heard Kid Blink yell from the balconies.

"So what's it gonna be?"

After a nervous minute, Racetrack was the first to say, "We're wid you Jack." Newsies around the theatre voiced their agreements.

Jack then made his way over to the Brooklyn king. "So what 'bout you Spot?"

Spot was hesitant, but Delilah pushed him forward. He looked Jack in the eye and said, "I say, dat what you say, is what I say." The two spit shook, and the place broke out on cheers again. Spot walked over to where David and Heather were. Heather glared at him. "'Ey, Dave, I'se sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it. I promise." He aimed the last part at Heather and her glare softened.

"I know Spot," David said. "We're okay." Spot patted David's shoulder and he and Delilah walked to their table.

A little while into the evening, after some entertainment from Medda, the band was playing music. Right now, Jack was watching David and Heather dancing very close together. They had their foreheads pressed together, and they were smiling at each other. Every now and then they would share a quick kiss. Jack could easily see that they were very much in love. He then turned to his girlfriend, and saw her talking to a couple other newsies at their table. He smiled as he looked at her and a thought popped in his head. Something he'd been thinking about for a while, and figured this was the right time to say it.

"'Ey, can I talk yay a for a sec Cherry?" Jack asked timidly.

"Of course," she replied.

"Come wid me." He held out his hand. She took it and they walked out of the theatre and into the street.

Daisy could tell that Jack was nervous. "Are you okay Jacky? You're acting strange."

"I just, um...I wanted ta say...thanks for, ya know, stickin' by me through dis strike stuff. I just...I dunno what I'd do widout'cha. And I-I...I wanted ta tell you dat...I love you."

"You...you what?"

"I love you Cherry. I've been wantin' ta say it for a while, but I was noivus dat you wouldn't-"

Daisy grabbed him by the shirt and smashed her lips onto his. When he started to kiss back, she pulled away and said, "I love you too, you idiot!" They both smiled widely and came together to make out again. But that ended quickly when they heard carriages racing towards them and shouts. They broke apart, and both noticed right away that it was the police.

"Go inside! Now!" Daisy yelled, pushing him. The two raced back in, heading towards the theatre to warn Heather. But when they got back in, they were met with a horrible sight. Policemen were all over the room, chasing and beating and dragging out the newsies. They scanned the room and saw Heather and David running up the stairs. The two booked it over to them. They quickly joined with them. The four were trying to get out any way they could, but they kept getting blocked. At the last place they tried, they got face to face with Snyder. There was a swing in between them, and David came up with an idea.

He sat on it and said, "Push me!" Jack pushed him, and David hit Snyder in the face. "Get out of here! Go!" he said to the other three. He and Heather shared a look, then they took off.

This time, the three tried to get outside. Kid Blink met with them and helped them to get outside. But again, they were met with more police. Two charged at them, but Daisy and Blink tackled them.

"Beat it!" Blink yelled.

Jack and Heather ran in, but Jack stopped and looked back in time to see Daisy get attacked by a cop. He almost started for her, but Heather pulled him to follow her inside. They tried to run, but Heather tripped and brought Jack down with her. The quickly got up, and booked it up the stairs. But at the top they were met with, not only Snyder, but the Delancys.

"Hiya Cowboy," Morris mocked, then punched him, making him fall back onto the crowd of police.

"Jack!" Heather cried, trying to reach for him. But she got pulled back by Oscar.

"You know what you have to do to keep out of the Refuge, don't you beautiful?" he whispered in her ear. She elbowed him to get him to let her go.

She tried to push her way down the stairs, but got caught and carried away as well. She could see David trying to reach for her, telling her that everything would be okay.

_Told you this chap would be longer __ Like it? Leave reviews! _


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

"Dis sucks!" Jack yelled, slamming his fists against the wall of the cell that he and Heather were in. It was the morning after the rally, and the two were about to be brought into court.

"You don't think I know that?" Heather replied. She was sitting in one of the chairs that were in the cell, and her leg was bouncing uncontrollably. "This is my biggest nightmare. Everything's gonna come out, and David's gonna hate me."

"You're not de only one wid stuff ta hide, Lace."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I'm just..."

"I get it."

"But we have to keep a positive face. For the others. We can't let them see we're scared."

"Your right." They stayed silent until the guards came to get them. They grabbed them both roughly and handcuffed them. They led the "convicts" into the court room and they were met with the rest of the newsies that had gotten arrested (including Daisy and Delilah), along with Denton and David.

"'Ey ya bums!" Jack called out with a grin on his face, keeping it positive. Everyone turned to face them.

"Heather!" David exclaimed, bolting to her. But the guard holding her stopped him from getting to her. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine Davey," she assured him. "I'm happy you got out though."

"'Ey Cowboy! Nice shinah!" Race called to Jack.

Denton had made his way over to the clerk to pay the newsies' fines.

"'Ey Denton, I guess we made all da papes dis time. So 'ow's my pictuah look?"  
"None of the papers covered the rally. Not even the Sun," Denton told him. Murmurs among the newsies started up.

"Not even the Sun?" Daisy spoke up. "But you were-"

"Cases of Jack Kelly and Heather Montgomery," the bailiff started speaking. "Inciting a riot. Assault. Resisting arrest."

"Judge Monahan, I'll speak for these children," a voice came from the back of the room. Everyone turned and saw it was Snyder.

"Oh, just perfect," Heather mumbled.

"You two know each oudda. Ain't dat nice?" Jack said sarcastically.

"Just move it along Warden Snyder," the judge spoke.

Snyder went on. "This boy's real name is Francis Sullivan. His mother's deceased. His father's a convict in the state penitentiary. He's an escapee for the House of Refuge where is original sentence for three months was extended to six months for disruptive behavior."

"Like demandin' we eat da food you steal from us," Jack fought.

Snyder ignored him. "Followed by an additional six months for attempted escape."

"Attempted?" Jack continued to argue. "Last time it wasn't an attempted escape. Remembah Snydah? Remembah me and Teddy Roosevelt? Remember Roosevelt and da carriage?" His voice was starting to rise, so Heather tried to quiet him.

"And in the case of the girl," Snyder went on. "Heather Montgomery's family history is unknown. There are no papers on her past. In fact, according to the state she does not exist. A number of months ago, she was arrested and sent to the Refuge for a sentence of six months for physical assault on a police officer."

"But what about the physical assault he tried to do on me?" Heather spoke up, now raising her own voice. "Cornering me into an alley, trying to touch me and trying to-"

"Therefore, I ask that both be returned to the House of Refuge."

"What? For our own good, right? Move it along? For our own good and what he kicks back ta ya!" Jack exclaimed.

"I ask that the court order their incarceration until the age of twenty-one, in the hope that we may yet guide them to a useful and productive life."

"Cause that's what you really want, right? Us having productive lives, not getting more money from the state. Of course not," Heather added.

"So ordered," the judge ruled, banging his gavel.

"No!" Les cried.

Glaring at Snyder, the two were dragged away. Heather dared herself to look at David and saw he just had a really worried and confused look on his face, and had his eyes locked on her.

After the two were gone, Denton told the newsies that he would meet up with them at Tibby's later. The group made their way over to the restaurant. David was lagging behind the group, and Daisy and Delilah noticed. They went to him and started talking to him.

"You okay?" Daisy asked.

"I just...why didn't she tell me?" David answered with a question. "I mean, she lied to me. She never told me anything about how she was actually in the Refuge."

"She was scared to tell you because she thought you would see her differently," Delilah told him. "Like a street rat instead of your girlfriend."

"That's ridiculous. She knows I never would think of her badly. And also, how can there be no papers on her existence? How is that possible?"

The girls looked to each other, unsure of what to say. They had told the other newsies about them being from another time and they moved on quickly. But they never talked to Heather about if it was okay to tell him. However, they felt like they had no other choice now since it was pretty much out in the open.

"Well," Daisy started, "that's because the three of us, we're not from here."

"This time, we mean," Delilah added.

David furrowed his eyebrows, and looked to both of them. "What do you mean?"

"We're from the year 2015." The girls looked to David and could see that he was thinking hard about what they had just said.

"Dave, you wanna say anything?" Daisy tried to get him to talk.

"H-how?" was all he could say.

"We don't know. We literally just opened a door and here we were." It was silent again. "Do you believe us?"

"Um, yeah I do. I don't see how you could make something up like that." They didn't want to push their luck on David's acceptance, so they didn't talk the rest of the way to Tibby's.

Once they were all inside, the girls joined at one of the tables, and David separated himself from the crowd. Daisy and Delilah could see he still had a lot to think about. Denton walked in about 20 minutes later. All the newsies greeted him happily, but David bolted right to him asking, "Why didn't the Sun print the paper?"

Denton answered very plainly, "Because it never happened."

"Whadda ya mean it nevah 'appened? You was dere!" Race argued.

"It's not in the papers, it never happened," Denton continued. "The owners decreed it not be in the papers, therefore...I came to tell you kids good bye." The already down mood of the newsies dropped even lower.

"What do you mean goodbye? You're leaving us? Just like that?" Delilah exclaimed.

"What happened? Did you get fired or something?" David questioned.

"No, I got reassigned back to my old job as the Sun's ace war correspondent. They want me to leave right away. The owner thinks I should only cover the really important stories," Denton explained.

"So, what? We have one failed rally and suddenly we're not important anymore? Says who?" Daisy said.

"Wish me luck kids. At least half of what I wish for you." Denton looked back over to David and saw he went back to the wall. He walked over to him and added, "They don't always fire you David. I would be black-balled from every paper in the country. I'm a newspaper man. I have to have a paper to write for." He took a piece of paper out of his pocket and tried to give it to him. "This is the story I wrote about the rally. I want you to read it at least."

David didn't turn around, so Daisy went and took the piece of paper. With a sad smile, Denton left. Daisy put her hand on David's shoulder and stayed on him as he went to the end of the long table the newsies were at.

"We get Jack and Heather out of the Refuge tonight. From now on, we trust no one but the newsies."

_Reviews are love and sunshine and happiness __ Also, I'm just really excited so I'm posting this everywhere: but tonight I found out that I got cast as Louisa in The Sound of Music!_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

That night, Daisy, Delilah, Blink, Mush, Race and Boots picked up David and Les, and made their way to the Refuge. David took the lead, walking ahead of the group. The girls were a little worried about him. He had left right after they made the recue plan, without saying a word to anyone. They could tell he was still hurt and confused by what happened with Heather. They had tried to explain to him what she had meant, but he wasn't listening. He, like all of them, wanted her and Jack back.

Before too long, they arrived. The group hid behind some trash cans.

David pointed at a window and said, "That's the window where we saw Crutchy. We gotta be quick now. Let's move." They had only moved a couple steps before they ducked back down again because Snyder and a couple guards came out leading Jack and Heather into a carriage.

"It's them!" Les exclaimed. Delilah clapped her hand over his mouth.

"Where are dey takin' 'em Dave?" Mush asked.

"Only one way to find out," David responded. "I'll meet you guys at the square."

"We'll come with you," Daisy said.

"I need someone to watch Les."

"Race can do that. We are coming," Delilah told him sternly.

"Fine. Race, watch him." The three snuck out of the alley and raced to catch up with the carriage. They jumped to get on the back. They had to hold on tight to keep from falling off. Finally, they arrived at their destination. It was a very large, very rich looking mansion.

Once everyone from the carriage was inside, David put a finger to his lips and gestured for the girls to follow him.

"Wait," he whispered. He went back to the carriage and took out the pin connecting the horse to the carriage, knowing they would try to follow them when they all made their escape. The three ducked in front of the window, peeking just over the ledge to see in.

Inside, Heather and Jack were led into a large room filled with books and pictures. They were left alone.

"Do you think we can make a break for it?" Heather quietly asked Jack.

"They got dis place all guarded up. Let's just 'ear what de old man's got ta say," Jack answered.

Very soon after, they saw Pulitzer make his way down the stairs.

"Sit," he told them. Not taking their eyes off him, they each sat down on a chair. "You know what I was doing when I was your age, kids? I was in a war. The Civil War."

"I think I heard something about that," Heather said.

"Didja win?" Jack went on.

"People think war is about right and wrong. Not power," Pulitzer explained.

"We hoid dat too. We don't just sell your newspapers, Joe. Sometimes we read 'em," Jack said.

"We're not stupid, just broke," Heather added.

Pulitzer ignored them and continued, "Power of the press is the greatest power of them all. I tell this city how to think. I tell this city how to vote. I shape it's future."

"Yeah, well I'm only thinkin' of one futuah, and dats mine. And Lace is only thinkin' of 'er's," Jack came back.

"So am I, children. I have the power to see you both stay locked in the Refuge."

"And we have the power to break out again, just like last time," Heather said plainly.

"Or," Pulitzer went on, "I can see you both released tomorrow, free and clear, with more money in your pockets than you can each earn in three lifetimes."

"Are you bribin' us Joe?" Jack questioned. Pulitzer denied it. "Well it's been real nice chattin' wid ya, Joe."

"But I think we've heard enough," Heather put in.

"We gotta be goin' now."

They turned to leave, but the older man stopped them. "You listen to me, now. You just shut your mouths and listen to me! You shut up and listen to me for once!" They faced him again. "No game I'm playing. You work for me til the strike's over, and it will end, make no mistake, with or without you two. Then you both go where ever you want to buy a ticket for. Away from the Refuge, these foul streets. Free. With money to spend and nobody chasing you." He poked Jack in the chest multiple times, and Heather used all her willpower not to slap him.

But it didn't faze Jack. He just looked him in the eye and said straight-faced, "We must have you scared pretty bad, old man."

"I offer you freedom and money just to work for me again. To your friends, I won't be so kind. Now, you're partner, what's his name? David. I understand he has a family. I also understand you, young lady, are emotionally and romantically tied to him. What do you think the Refuge will do to him? There are also two other girls in your little union. You, Miss Montgomery, should know what the Refuge is like for girls. And it will be you who put all three of them there. And all the others, after all, you're their leader, Mr. Kelly. Go back to the Refuge tonight, think about it. Give me your answer in the morning." Without another word, he turned and left them.

Before the guards came in, Heather turned to Jack, seething. "How dare he? How dare he threaten our friends, our family? And he brings up David?! And my girls?! What I would give to spit in his eye."

"Let's just get outta 'ere," Jack said softly.

The guards came in and got them to bring them back outside.

They had just started down the steps when David called out, "Jack! Heather! Come on! Come on!" Jack and Heather fought off their guards and slid down the banister and joined with their friends. They took off running.

They got a good ways away before Jack slowed down. Daisy noticed and took his hand, saying, "Come on, keep running!"

Jack pulled away and said, "You guys shouldn'ta done dis. Dey could put all of ya in jail."

"I don't care," David stated. He went to keep running, but Jack pulled him back and threw him against the alley wall.

"What 'bout your family? What happened ta dem if ya go in jail. You don't know nothin' 'bout jail."

Heather pushed Jack's hands off David's shoulders. "Jack, what are you doing?" Jack stared at her and he spoke to her telepathically, through his eyes and facial expression. She knew what he was doing. And he was right.

She joined him, "Now, thanks for what you all done, but get out of here." She spoke softly and sadly.

David looked right at Heather. "I don't understand."

"I don't understand either, but get out of here!" Heather yelled, her voice cracking a little. He reached out to touch her face, but she slapped his hand away.

"What's wrong with you? Do you want to go to the Refuge?" Delilah questioned.

Daisy's eyes hadn't left Jack since they stopped running.

"Jack?" she spoke. He locked eyes with her.

"Just go," he said, plain faced.

Delilah looked back and forth between the couples, and said, "Come on guys. They're not coming." She started walking away. Jack and Daisy shared another look, then she left. David attempted to touch Heather's hand, but she backed away. He exhaled, then walked away. Jack and Heather were alone.

Jack looked to her and saw tears coming down her cheeks. "We had ta Lace. Wid us, dey'se in dangah."

"I know," she said. She wiped her eyes and straightened up. "Let's go."

They put an arm around each other and walked back to the waiting carriage.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

It was a slow, quiet walk to the square. Daisy and Delilah explained to the others what had happened; David was silent. The boys couldn't believe it either. Why hadn't they taken this chance to escape?

When they got to his apartment, David, again, left them without a word. The rest hoped he would be ready to talk tomorrow. The newsies would really need a pep talk.

The next morning, all the newsies arrived at The World gates ready to continue the strike. They were all picketing and yelling, "Stop The World! No more papes!" as a newspaper wagon came through the gates. Fights were also breaking out among the newsies. David and the girls were doing their best to break them up. Not much was working. David couldn't handle it anymore.

He turned to Race and shouted above the noise, "Race! Help me! I need some help!"

"Alright!" Race shouted back. "I ain't deaf!"

"Race, ease off," Daisy told him. "David's just as worried about Heather as you are."

"I know, I know. I'll 'elp." Race went into the crowd to keep the rowdiness down.

Delilah came over to where Daisy and David were. "The stress is getting to everyone," she stated. "Spot's helped me break up multiple fights, even between the 'Hattans."

The two looked to David and they could see him getting more and more stressed and frustrated at what was going on. They knew he was going to explode at some point. Bu he was doing a good job at holding it all in.

Suddenly, he looked over to the side and said, "What's going on over there?" They looked and saw all the newsies gathered in front of the gates. They made their way over and kept hearing the words and names "Jack," "Heather," and "scab." They pushed their way to the front in time to see many newsies restraining Spot as he yelled, "Come 'ere ya doity rotten scabbehs! Ya traitahs!"

There stood Jack and Heather, standing tall, in fancy new clothes and holding newspapers. The girls just stood there in utter shock. They never believed that two of their best friends would sell out ones that were practically family just for money.

"Heather, what's going on? What are you doing?" Delilah called out.

"This is a joke, right? It's gotta be a joke. This can't be real," Daisy added.

David, again, was silent. He made his way down the edge of the crowd, staring at them. Weasel, who was there, noticed him and said, "Aww, you wanna talk to them? Come on, come on, sure. Go right ahead."

David made his way to the two, trying to not pay attention to Heather and going right up to Jack. "So, this is why you didn't escape last night. You're a liar! You lied about everything! You lied about your father being out west because he's not out west! You didn't even tell me your real name!"

Very plainly, Jack replied, "So? Whadda ya wanna do about it Dave?"

"I don't understand you."

"He didn't have a choice about lying to you David!" Heather put in. "It was to protect himself!"

"It's not like you didn't lie too Heather!" David came back. "You kept everything from me! I had 100% of my trust in you, and you couldn't trust me even after we...after we..." He stopped himself before he went on.

"Aftah you two what?" Jack asked suspiciously. There was an awkward pause. Jack looked to Heather who just was looking down, and to David who was looking right at Heather. Jack put it together and took a couple "protective big brother" steps towards David, but Heather stopped him.

David ignored him and focused on Heather, "Even after that you felt like you couldn't tell me anything?! Like where you're from?! Daisy and Delilah had to fill me in on that! And how you were actually in the Refuge, when you said Snyder was after you to get you in for the first time! And even before any of that, we weren't good enough friends to tell me about how you starve yourself and make yourself throw up?!" It went silent. Heather's head snapped up, and she could feel every eye on her.

"You what?" Daisy questioned.

"Lace?" Jack said, not believing what he had just heard.

Heather was tensing her jaw, trying not to cry at her secret being revealed like that, and staring straight at David. She could tell from his facial expression that he was sorry for saying it, but he wasn't going to express it vocally.

"Dis just proves why we did what we did," Jack started talking again. "Lace and me, we got nobody tuckin' us in at night, like you. It's just us, and we gotta watch out for ourselves and each oudda. Which I guess I ain't as good at as I thought."

"You had the newsies," David said, now looking at Jack.

"What'd bein; a newsie evah give me but a dime a day and few black eyes? We can't afford ta be kids no more, Dave. For da foist time since Lace and I can remembah we gots money in our pockets, real money. Money, you understand. Dere're more on da way and as soon as I collect, I'm gone, I'm away."

"Well that's good! That's good because we don't need you! We don't need you! All those words you said, those were mine."

"Yeah, but you nevah 'ad da guts ta put 'em across yaself, didja?"

"I do now." He gave Heather another look, then walked back to the newsies, joining Daisy and Delilah.

"You're just gonna leave your girl like that?" Delilah asked him.

David looked over his shoulder to Heather, who was looking at him as well. Not moving his gaze, he stated plainly, "She's not my girl anymore." He then turned and disappeared into the crowd.

That hit Heather like a punch in the stomach. She couldn't hold the tears back anymore and they slid down her face.

Weasel and some of the guards kept the rioting newsies away from the two "scabs" as they left the gates. Jack and Heather could hear the newsies yelling things at them as they walked away.

_I know! I know! I've been bad in updating! But I promise that I will finish the story! _


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

"Sit," Jack ordered Heather.

"Jack-"

"Sit." He used a firmer voice, and she sat on their mattress. Jack hadn't spoken to her all day, not wanting to discuss anything in public. But now, Heather was expecting him to let her have it. He looked like he was collecting his thoughts, then started. "I just...you never...how could you..."

"If I could just-"

"You don't get to talk right now. I'm talking. Just, let me...think...of what ta say." He ran his hand over his face and rubbed his head. "How could you be doin' dat widout tellin' me?"  
"Which 'that' are you talking about? David told two secrets."

"I mean de food thing. But don't think you're off de hook for de other thing, we will be gettin' ta dat. But starvin' yourself and throwin' up? Why would'ja ever even think about gettin' inta somethin' like dat?! It's so unhealthy! You could die!"

"I was told my whole life that I wasn't good enough, so you can probably imagine I would start to believe it!"

"That doesn't mean-"

"Do you think I want to do those things? I hated lying to everyone! I hated what I was doing! But it was the only way I felt any better about myself! Don't you understand that I look at myself and all I feel is disgust? I felt, doing "the food thing", like I was finally in control of something I hated!" She could see Jack's eyes get watery at what she was saying. The girl he thought of as his sister was having all these feelings about herself that he had known nothing about. "I want to get better, I do. I just don't know how."

Jack got down in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders. "I will help you. I will help you get betteh. I'm 'ere for whateveh ya need." Heather leaned forward and hugged him around his neck, Jack hugging her back. When they separated, he then said, "Now, about you having sex wid David."

NEWSIESNEWSIESNEWSIESNEWSIESNEWSIESNEWSIESNEWSIESNEWSIES

(The next day)

"David, I think you're being unreasonable," Delilah said to David. He, Delilah and Daisy were all sitting on David's fire escape.

"How am I being unreasonable? She lied to me," he replied.

"She didn't want to lie to you. We've told you this before," Daisy came in. "She didn't want you to think of her badly."  
"I would never think badly of her."

"You're doing that now! You never gave her a chance to explain herself!"

"Daisy-"

"No! No, you are in the wrong right now David! You broke up with her because of something she was scared to tell you! And what's worse, you broke up with her and you knew what she was going through. You knew about her eating and you just left her." She stood up. "I just- I gotta go. I'll see you both later." David and Delilah called after her for her to come back, but she walked down the fire escape and walked away.

NEWSIESNEWSIESNEWSIESNEWSIESNEWSIESNEWSIESNEWSIESNEWSIES

_She's not my girl anymore_, was all that went through Heather's head. It was starting to get light. She hadn't slept at all. All she could think of was David looking her in the eyes and saying, _She's not my girl anymore_. She felt Jack start to move next to her and knew it was time for work. But she stayed lying down.

"Ya get any sleep?" Jack asked her. She looked over and saw him sitting up.

"Nope. You?"

"I forced myself to get a little. Come on, we gotta get up dere." Reluctantly, Heather dragged herself out of bed, brushed her hair, and got cleaned up. "'Ere." She looked to Jack and he was handing her some bread. She was very hesitant about taking it. "Please Lace. Ya needs ta." She took the bread and broke off a small piece of it. She chewed slowly and swallowed. She put the rest in her pocket.

"I'll eat it. I promise." Jack seemed to believe her, and the two made their way up to the Distribution Center.

At the desk waiting for them was, as ever, Weasel. "So, how did the Prince and Princess sleep?"  
"Please just give us our papers," Heather stated.

"'Please give us our papers' who?" He smirked manipulatively.

"Mr. Weisel," she said looking away.

"Good girl." He patted her hand and she ripped it away.

As the two went to walk away, Oscar and Morris came over to them. "Come with us Cowboy. We're gonna go fix your pal Davey. Fix him so he can't walk," Oscar told them. Jack moved towards them, but Heather stopped him. "Your little boyfriend's not the only one you should be worried about, sweetheart," he said to Heather. "Maybe we'll have some fun with your girls. Make them see what they're messing." All Heather could do was glare. She wanted nothing more than to punch Oscar in the face. She probably would've snapped if Morris hadn't dragged him away. The newsies started forward, Heather still gripping Jack's arm.

"You mind loosening your hold on me? I'm starting to lose feeling," Jack told her.

She immediately let go. "Sorry. It's just those two, threatening David and our friends...I mean, I shouldn't think about David. He doesn't care about me anymore.'

"Ya know dat's not true," Jack said back. "He loves ya. He's just in shock about what came out. He'll come to 'is senses."

NEWSIESNEWSIESNEWSIESNEWSIESNEWSIESNEWSIESNEWSIESNEWSIES

Delilah and David kept sitting on David's fire escape in silence for a little while after Daisy had left. Suddenly, Delilah stood up.

"Where are you going?" David asked.

"I'm gonna catch up with Daisy. I don't want her walking the streets alone."

"I'll come with you."

David followed her down the fire escape and they walked in the same direction Daisy left in. As they walked, they talked.  
"Daisy is right you know," Delilah told him. "You're really not being fair to Heather. She needs you right now with what she's going through."

"Why are you defending her? She sold us out! She and Jack abandoned us for money!"

"There's no way that's true. Something must be wrong. They would never just leave us in the middle of something so important." David just kept looking forward. Delilah sighed and didn't say anything else.

They heard a crash and ran around the corner. They ran even faster when they saw it had been Les, who had been playing with some of the younger newsies, who was pushed into a pile of baskets and cans. David got to him first.  
"What's the matter? Are you alright?" he asked his little brother, concerned.

"I'm alright, I'm alright. Help Daisy!"  
"Daisy?" Delilah repeated.

"Get out of here!" they heard Daisy cry out. The two turned their heads and saw Daisy being held against the wall by the Delancey brothers.

"Hey Spunk," Morris called to Delilah. "Why don't you come join us?"

Delilah's eyes narrowed and she ran to Morris and punched him. David was right behind her, and tackled Oscar, and indirectly, sending Daisy to the ground. But she got right up and helped Delilah on Morris. Morris elbowed Delilah in the stomach and twisted Daisy's arm behind her back, making her scream. David, who had been getting beaten by Oscar, tried to get up to help the girls, but as soon as he stood up, Oscar grabbed him and kept his arms behind him.

"Morris! Help me!" Oscar called to his brother. Morris let go of Daisy, pushing her forward so that she fell on to Delilah and they both fell to the ground. Morris took out his brass knuckles and slipped them on, getting ready to really hurt David. But before he could, Jack and Heather came running into the alley. Jack turned Morris around and punched him. Oscar threw David down and went to Heather.

"So, you couldn't get enough of me beautiful?" He smirked at her. Heather took all the anger she was feeling and put it into a punch. She went crazy on him.

"How dare you touch them?! How dare you hurt him?! You cruel, disgusting bastard!" She kept hitting and shoving him, surprising herself with how well she was doing.

Oscar tried to run, but Jack caught him and said, "Remember Crutchy?" He hit him in the head with his own head, and the two brothers quickly ran out of the alley.

But Morris still called out, "You better run you two. We're gonna tell Uncle Weas. You both'll be back in the Refuge before suppertime!"  
"Run you lousy cowards! Run!" Oscar called as well. Jack and Heather started after them, but Daisy and Delilah stopped them.

"David!" Heather exclaimed when she saw him still on the ground. She rushed to him and sat next to him. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, I'm fine." He was looking down, but then looked up at her. There was so much she wanted to say to him, but she knew they didn't have the time. She helped him up and went to stand with the others.

David looked to the two of them and said, "What? You couldn't stay away?"  
"Well, I guess we couldn't be something we ain't," Jack answered.

"Scabs?"  
"No, smart."

"Was I right?" Delilah asked them. "Was there another reason you went back, or was it really all for the money?"  
"Did you guys really think we would sell you out for money? Pulitzer blackmailed us. He threatened you," she looked right at David, then at her friends, "all three of you. He said you would all go to jail if we didn't step away."

"You should've told us!" Daisy said.

"If we 'ad done dat, ya would'a gotten in a lot'a trouble, bad trouble."

"So, you're still with us?" David questioned.

"We never left," Heather told him.

_I AM SO SO SO SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER! I AM DETERMINED TO FINISH THIS STORY AND IT WILL HAPPEN! PLEASE REVIEW!_


End file.
